


Big Mistake

by NonlinearOscillation



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied Baltharzar/Castiel, M/M, Single Parent Castiel (Supernatural), Slow Burn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonlinearOscillation/pseuds/NonlinearOscillation
Summary: Dean Winchester发现公司里出现了一些关于他的性取向的流言，而这一切都与那个新来的同事Castiel Novak有关。
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Could You Be Loved

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源是每当剧集里出现与主角相关的同性恋情节时，Dean就表现得很awkward，相比之下，Sam对此的接受度就很高。但Dean却完全没有注意到他和Cass已经是多么基的一对儿。

Dean Winchester在第二次发现他的秘书Jo屡次偷瞄他、并盯着手机傻笑之后，把她叫进了自己的办公室。

  
“你确定没有什么事需要让我知道的吗？”Dean坐在办公椅上，皱起眉头。

  
“当然没有，先生。”Jo无辜地眨眨眼睛。

  
“那好吧。”Dean示意她可以继续去工作了。虽然情况有些古怪，但Dean还是十分信任这位跟着他工作了三年的下属。

  
然而那不代表Dean可以再一次无视Jo又在他刚结束一场会议回来时，用意义不明的目光看了他好几眼，并且偷偷地在手机上输入些什么。

  
“我可以解释。”Joanna Harvelle紧张地看着Dean上下翻动着她手机上的聊天记录，那张英俊脸庞上的神情变得越来越不妙。

  
* * *

  
**[9:10:11]Charlie：Castiel昨天绝对打了一条蓝色领带，但今天换了灰色，用我这个月的工资发誓  
**

**  
[9:35:27]Jo：天呐！Dean今天的领带是蓝色，用我这个月的工资发誓，昨天是灰色  
**

**  
[9:36:05]Charlie：我知道你在想什么，坏女孩;-)  
**

**  
[9:37:55]Charlie：Castiel马上要去开会了  
**

**  
[9:38:05]Jo：Dean也是  
**

**  
[10:22:31]Jo：Dean回来了，他看起来心情还不错  
**

  
  
* * *

  
“所以Jo解释了什么？”

  
Sam Winchester丢过一罐啤酒，躺在沙发上的Dean熟练地接住。今晚Jessie去参加一场朋友的婚前单身派对，而Mary和John被保姆领去看烟火表演，所以两个孤独的男人就自然而然地聚集在了Sam家里，准备开始一场星球大战马拉松。

  
“你不会感兴趣的。”Dean有些暴躁地说，同时打开啤酒。

  
“Come on，”Sam坐到了沙发扶手上，摊开手，露出了Dean称之为Bitch Face的表情，“我是说，这也太好笑了吧，Dean，你的同事们认为你是同性恋？”

  
“向我的弟弟倾诉工作中的烦恼，结果他反而把我的痛苦当作快乐，噢，这真是太好了。”Dean语气嘲讽，一脸不爽地盯着家庭影院屏幕上出现的星球大战经典片头。

  
“我不是那个意思，”Sam说道，“但这总有原因，对吧？比如你用公司的电脑看同性恋色情片被发现了？”但他脸上的那个表情还没有消退。

  
“能有什么原因，都是她们的胡思乱想，天呐！现在的女孩们脑袋里都装着什么？因为你长得好看还有一身超赞的肌肉，就觉得你是同性恋？Sam，你知道毕业晚会上我和多少女孩跳过舞吧？”

  
“听起来比起同性恋更像个自恋狂。”Sam评价道。

  
“谢谢夸奖，老弟。”

  
“所以，”Sam安静了几秒，然后又开口问道，“另一个人，Castiel Novak，他是个什么样的人？”

  
“Sam，拜托别用这种好像Castiel真的是我男朋友的语气说话。”一个靠枕被丢到了Sam的大腿上。

  
“我没有，是你反应过度了，”Sam把靠枕丢了回去，砸到了Dean的胸口，“他知道这件事吗？”

  
“可能不知道，”Dean想了想，耸耸肩回答道，“就算知道了应该也不会怎么样，他对待下属还不错，听说。”

  
“噢，所以你因为你的秘书污蔑你是同性恋把她开除了吗，混蛋？”

  
“没有，”Dean翻了个白眼，“闭嘴，Sam，电影开始了。”

  
  


  
* * *

  
Dean Winchester和Castiel Novak，老实说，除了同事之外确实没有什么进一步的关系。或者再加上一个定语，坚实可靠的同事。三个月前Castiel出任公司的财务总监，工作出色，待人友善，虽然部分员工私下表示这位总监有些私人空间问题，并且有时由于缺乏幽默感会使对话产生不带恶意的尴尬，但总体来说还不错。至少Dean觉得比起Crowley，Castiel从不找他的麻烦——而且Castiel长得还不错，不会抢Dean在年会上的风头的那种“还不错”。Dean觉得这是他除了性感美女以外能想到的最好的同事了。

  
两人的交流也没有超出普通同事的范围，定期的会议，一些重要文件需要他和Castiel在同一张纸上签字，公司休息室里遇见打个招呼，仅此而已。

  
如果一定要说有什么“超出普通同事关系”之外的交集，那一定是两个星期前的那件事。当然，Dean发誓，那绝对是个意外。

  
那时公司正在争取一张大合同，需要大量的会议，熬夜，咖啡和外卖。Dean不是个十分要求生活质量的人，工作太忙的时候往往都是通过吃几个速食苹果派来解决用餐时间，或者干脆直到半夜走出办公室才想起今天忘了吃晚餐。所以，当他晚上在空旷的会议室里突然感到一阵胃部痉挛时，只能怪他自己。

  
一开始他选择无视，以为喝几口咖啡肚子里的小怪兽就会安静下来，直到眼前的电脑屏幕逐渐变得模糊时，Dean才意识到真应该去医院一趟。

  
但此刻Dean甚至没办法站起来，他先是给Jo打了个电话，但对方没有接，Dean只好给她留了一条语音信息，希望Jo能及时看见，然后拨打了急救电话。

  
哦。操。Dean可不希望自己的名字明天登上新闻网站——以告诫当代白领培养健康生活习惯的方式。一层冷汗浸透了他的衬衫，Dean努力掐着手指试图保持清醒，视线却越来越无法聚焦。

  
正当他感到强烈的眩晕时，会议室的门突然被打开了。“Dean？”他听见有人惊讶地喊了他的名字，不，这个声音不是Jo，而是个男人，随后那个人飞快地朝他走过来，把手掌抚上他的额头，“能听得见我说话吗，Dean？”那个声音凑近了，有些焦急地问道。他张了张口想要回答，却发不出声音，意识慢慢沉入黑暗中。

  
后来的记忆都十分模糊。他感到自己被抬上救护车，有人往他的身上挂各种测量仪器，Dean条件反射地挣扎了一会儿，然后抓住了一双手，那双手的主人先是愣了一下，往后缩去想要挣开，几秒钟后却又停下来，像在思考，接着立刻反过来握住了Dean的手，Dean的手心里都是冷汗，而那双手干燥、温暖、略显粗糙，正在轻轻抚弄Dean的手指，这莫名给了他一点慌乱之中的安慰，就这样，Dean Winchester彻底失去了意识。

  
他醒来的时候已经是第二天早上了，Jo站在他的病床边。

  
“别用那种让我觉得我快死了的眼神看我。”Dean开口说道，发现喉咙干得可怕。

  
“你真应该听听你给我的留言里的声音，吓得我真以为你快死了！”

  
“放心吧，sweetheart，在拿下这个订单之前，哪怕我死了，Crowley也会把我从地狱里抓回来工作。”Dean满意地看到这句话成功地让Jo笑了出来。

  
“医生说你最快下午就能出院，”他的秘书歪了歪头，突然想起了什么似的，“对了，Novak先生帮你付了医院账单，另外，Sam还不知道你住院这件事，要我告诉他吗？”

  
Dean沉默了一会儿，回答道：“不，不用了。”


	2. The Rain Song

“您需要在这里签字。”

  
Castiel Novak从报表中抬起头来，看了一眼Hannah递过来的文件，最后在那行略显潦草的“Dean Winchester”下面工整地签上了自己的名字。他注意到Hannah翘起了嘴角。

  
“有什么开心的事吗？”Castiel合上钢笔盖，对着Hannah露出一个笑容。

  
“呃，不，没有。”Hannah迅速地摇摇头，换上一副职业性的微笑，离开了Castiel的办公室。

  
他站起身，准备泡一杯咖啡，却发现咖啡豆的罐子是空的。“Hannah，”他喊了一声，他的秘书立刻从外面探进身子，“你忘记买咖啡豆了？”

  
“噢！太抱歉了，不过我记得公共休息室里有咖啡豆，需要我现在去帮您泡一杯吗？”

  
Castiel思考了几秒钟，转身回答道：“不用了，我自己去。”

  
* * *

Castiel来到这里工作已经三个月了，自从他给自己的办公室买了一台咖啡机之后，就再也没去过公共休息室——意思是，从未。即使他每天午休时间都经过那里。路上有员工向Castiel打招呼，他回以礼貌的微笑。休息室的门半掩着，里面传出笑声和说话声，他推开门。

  
“你好，Jo，Charlie，”Castiel的目光依次扫过休息室里的每一个人，“Dean。”

  
“你好！Novak先生，”Charlie的反应飞快，她的声音听起来似乎有些过于兴奋了，而Castiel不知道原因，“你是来找Dean的吗？”

  
“噢，不，我没有，”他摇摇头，指了指自己手中的杯子，“我来泡咖啡。”他有些疑惑为什么Charlie会这么问，不过并没有在意太多。

  
“好的，咖啡豆在那个柜子里，”Charlie对他使了一个眼色，Castiel莫名觉得那里面包含除了“咖啡豆在那个柜子里”之外的其他含义，但他无法理解，“我想我们该回去工作了，再见！”说完，她拉着Jo迅速地离开了。休息室里顿时只剩下了Castiel和Dean两个人。

  
Castiel望着两个女孩的背影疑惑了一会儿，然后转回身来，看着Dean，歪了歪脑袋，最后说道：“她很活泼。”

  
“是啊。”Dean闷声说道，给自己灌了一口咖啡。Castiel莫名觉得Dean的脸色看起来不太好。他从柜子里拿出咖啡豆，然后走到咖啡机旁——刚好在Dean身边。“你的脸色看起来不太好，医生说你不应该喝太多咖啡。”Castiel说道，Dean听见这句话微微呛了一下，但声音被咖啡机的噪音盖过了，他转过头望着Castiel的侧脸，后者的目光正放在工作中的咖啡机上，眼睑下垂，掩住了那双蓝眼睛的一部分，“你工作太多了，应该休息一下。”

  
“我不是正在休息吗？”Dean笑了起来。

  
“那么我很高兴。”Castiel也露出了一个微笑，Dean莫名觉得Castiel的声音很好听，与他的外貌展示出的那种弱不经风会计师的形象相比要更为低沉，更性感——Dean难以相信自己居然用了这个词。而Castiel没有继续说话，只是安静地闭上眼睛，像是在等咖啡煮好。

  
休息室里只有咖啡机工作的声音，这种沉默开始让Dean有些坐立不安，考虑到公司里的那些流言——去他的，那根本不是真的，Dean Winchester，你在担心什么？——Dean深呼吸一口气，试图让自己全身的肌肉放松下来，好吧，Castiel和他站得确实有些近了，对于普通同事关系来说。这让他一开始下意识地感到紧张。或许真的如同他的某些员工们说的一样，这位上司不太能意识到与别人接触时需要更多的私人空间，但是这并不很恼人，相反，Dean却觉得这有些可爱——可爱，Dean Winchester，你又在一个和你年纪差不多的男人身上用了一个难以相信的形容词。

  
Dean借着Castiel闭目养神的时间端详着Castiel的手，他想起救护车上的那双手，Castiel的手，曾经给他带来了短暂的安定。Castiel双臂交叉着摆在胸前，露出来的手指中，指甲剪得平整干净，由于长期电脑办公指尖生了一层薄薄的茧，Dean突然想知道那摸起来会是什么感觉。

  
但是Dean马上把这个念头丢进了垃圾桶。救护车上——那是特殊情况——现在就算了，因为Castiel肯定会被吓到。

  
而且——这实在太基了。

  
咖啡煮好了。

  
Castiel睁开眼睛，Dean甚至才意识到自己居然就无所事事地在这儿沉默了好几分钟，然而Castiel似乎并没有察觉出什么异样。“你和Charlie的关系看起来很好。”Castiel正在往他的杯子里倒咖啡，看上去是随意挑起了一个话题。

  
“是啊，她的性格让人喜欢，我们认识好几年了，比起同事更像是好朋友，所以就像你看到的，问题就是她现在已经完全不把我当作上司。”Dean用故作无奈的语气说道，瞥见Castiel笑了起来，突然有些心虚地补充，“呃，也不是那种关系，你知道的，只是朋友。”

  
“是的，我知道。”Castiel简短地回答，眼睛依旧盯着慢慢被液体充满的咖啡杯。

  
“她喜欢女孩。”Dean也不知道自己为什么要说这些，他只能抬起杯子装作喝咖啡，同时遮住自己尴尬的表情。

  
“噢。”Castiel眨了眨眼睛，虽然有些不太理解为什么Dean会突然提到Charlie的性取向，但只是发出了一个表示明白的语气词。然后他倒好了咖啡。“再见，Dean。”他朝Dean点头示意，然后朝门口走去。就在他即将踏出休息室大门时，突然被身后传来的声音喊住。

  
“嘿，Cass，”Dean看着Castiel脸上疑惑的表情，举了举杯子，“谢谢你陪我去医院。”

  
* * *

下班后下起了暴雨。Dean把Impala驶出地下车库，开过公司门口时，却看到了一个熟悉的身影。

  
“要我载你吗？”Impala停在Castiel面前，Dean降下车窗。

  
“不用了，我打算叫Uber。”Castiel撑着伞俯下身子，在暴雨中抬高了音量，试图让声音更清晰地透过雨层传进Dean的耳朵里。

  
“没必要，上来吧，让我送你。”Dean冲着Castiel眨了眨眼睛，“就当作你陪我去医院的回礼。”

  
Castiel犹豫了一会儿，看着Dean的笑脸，最终还是打开车门坐进了副驾驶，Dean闻到他身上带着雨水和须后水的味道。“太麻烦你了。”Castiel看着Dean说道，Dean发现那双蓝眼睛看着别人时总是能显得特别诚恳。

  
“这是任何一个好同事会做的。”Dean转过了头，把目光移向正前方，同时踩下油门，“去哪儿？”

  
Castiel给Dean报的地址是一家私立幼儿园。

  
Dean努力克制住自己惊讶的表情，“呃，你去接孩子？”他可从来都不知道Castiel有孩子了——当然，这再正常不过了，在这个职位上的大多是三四十岁的中年人，拥有妻子孩子和家庭宠物，像Dean这样仍旧孑然一身的人确实不多。Castiel对自己的私生活状态十分保护，据他所知。而他们只是认识不到四个月的普通同事。况且Castiel可完全不像那种会逼着别人看手机里小孩穿圣诞毛衣的照片、孩子刚学会说“Dada”就忍不住向Facebook上所有好友炫耀的人（Sam就是这样）。

  
“是的，我已经迟到了，希望Claire不要生气，”Castiel有些焦虑地摩挲着手指，“她可不是个好脾气的孩子。”

  
Dean的脑海中一瞬间涌现了许多关于Castiel的疑问。你的妻子叫什么名字？你们结婚多久了？你每天都会去接小孩吗？但他没有说——老天，这大概有点冒犯了，而且，表现得好像他对Castiel特别感兴趣似的——也不是完全不感兴趣，Castiel是个好人，他们也许能成为朋友，只是——“放松点，”Dean只是这么说，黄灯亮起，他在人行道前停住了车，挑了一个与现在的情况最有直接关联的问题，“你的车呢？我记得你有一辆保时捷。”

  
“它出问题了，我也不知道问题在哪，总之就是——无法开动，我只能把它先丢在地下停车场，明天再找人来修理。”Castiel叹了口气。

  
“也许我能帮你看看，”Dean的语气变得兴奋起来，在关于车的话题上，他总是很有信心，“我可是专家。”

  
“真的吗？你是吗？”Castiel笑了起来。

  
“哥们儿，我这辆车当年买回来的时候可是完全报废的状态，”Dean拍了拍方向盘，“我修好了她，你看她现在是个什么样的美人。”车厢里安静了一会儿，等到红灯重新变为绿灯。“我爸有个朋友，开了一家汽车修理厂，小时候我和我弟弟经常去他那儿，他教会了我们很多——事实上，如果不是为了支付我弟弟的学费，我应该会去成为一名机械师什么的，我喜欢做那些事。”Dean也不知道自己为什么突然想对Castiel说这些，但毋庸置疑的是，Castiel给人的感觉就是有安全感、好的倾听者。

  
“这很酷。”Castiel评价道，但Dean分不清是说他的童年经历还是说机械师这个职业，“所以你弟弟现在……”

  
“噢，他已经毕业了，是个律师，而且刚毕业时就和他大学里认识的女朋友结婚了，现在有两个孩子。”

  
“你呢？”

  
“我可是你能在公司年会上见到的唯一一个、真正的黄金单身汉。”Dean努力地试图让这段对话听起来不要往调情的方向发展，他不知道自己成功了多少——该死，Dean把这归结于Jo的那些糟糕念头给他造成的不良影响，并决定回去扣掉他的秘书这个月的奖金，就好像中学时有人八卦你和某个女同学的秘密关系，虽然那并不是事实，但这直接导致了下一次你们俩见面时十分尴尬。“我喜欢这种状态，你知道的，自由自在。”

  
“我理解。”Castiel的回答总是那么简短，却不会让人觉得敷衍，他说“理解”，就像是真的理解并尊重你。这一方面让Dean觉得宽慰，没有什么“你还是应该组成一个家庭”之类的废话，另一方面，简短对话之后迅速的沉默又让Dean颇有些难以忍受。

  
“你想来点儿音乐吗？”最后，Dean决定这么问。

  
“随意。”

  
“你喜欢什么样的音乐？——虽然不管你选什么，我这儿只有摇滚乐。”Dean把一张光盘放进车载CD机里，“你对摇滚乐有了解吗？”

  
“不是很多，”Castiel歪了歪头，“事实上，我几乎没什么音乐细胞——过去我的朋友和老师都这么说。”

  
“那我可得趁着这十几分钟帮你培养一下音乐品味，”对于搭载了一位不会干扰他的音乐选择的乘客这件事，Dean感到有些高兴，毕竟副驾驶上的常客过去每次都会就应该放谁的CD这件事和他争起来，“免费教学，不用谢。”

  
然而，在音箱里传出一段激昂的前奏之后，Castiel眯起眼睛，指着CD机说道：“这是Led Zeppelin吧？”

  
“天呐，你不是说你不了解摇滚乐吗？”

  
“只是……欣赏层面上的不了解，我大学时选修过西方流行音乐史——为了学分，所以历史上有名的摇滚乐队我基本都知道。”

  
“所以你也算是某种流行音乐文化达人？”Dean大笑起来，“这很酷。”


	3. Suspicious Minds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有Balthazar/Castiel暗示。

“TSA Airlines的代表要明天才能到了——说是机场安检出了点小问题[1]，Crowley让你回来之后去他的办公室一趟，好像是想谈谈关于和Cain & Mullen的合同？他没说得太详细。你的弟弟打电话来，说你没接电话，我告诉他你在开会，他让我转告你他忘记买你最爱吃的派了，但他是不会冒着能堵上一小时的下班高峰调头的，所以如果你在明天的家庭聚会上想吃，只能自己去买……对了，Novak先生来过一趟。”

  
“Novak？”Dean听见这个姓氏时停下了脱西装外套的动作，“他有什么事？”

  
“没说，不过似乎不紧急，只是让我转告你，等你有空的时候他会再来。”

  
Jo熟练地接过Dean的西装外套，Dean转过身看着他的助理，“他结婚了。”

  
“什么？”

  
“他结婚了，孩子都有了，很可爱，大概这么高，”Dean伸手，在空气中大致比了一下高度，“所以不要用那种在看Queer As Folk的眼神看着我——”他停顿了一下，“我和Castiel。”

Dean在办公桌前坐下，刚打开电脑，突然又看向了还没有动作的Jo：“也不要把眼神换成‘弯爱直的悲剧故事’。”

  
“Dean，我没有——你居然知道Queer As Folk？”

  
“Well，Sammy会看，主要是陪Jessie一起，有时候我会跟着看几眼——当然他是个直男，我也是。”

  
Jo强行忍住了工作时间在上司面前翻白眼的冲动，办公室里的空气沉默了一会儿，但是，最后她清了清嗓子——为了所有的员工！当然，也是为了她这个对另一种性取向莫名不适的老板——试探性地发问：“Dean，这几天你有没有觉得……你或许有些反应过度（overreact）了？”

  
“或许是你们想象过度（over imagine）了。”

  
“Hey，Dean，”Jo朝办公桌走近了一步，“如果我那天和Charlie她们的私下聊天让你产生困扰，我非常抱歉，我相信其他人也是，我不希望这些玩笑影响到了你的正常生活——你真的没有必要每天至少五次向身边的人强调你是直男。”像个什么喜剧电影里的深柜。Jo挑了挑眉毛，并没有把最后一句说出来。

  
“不，我没有在意。”Dean僵硬地说，眼睛盯着电脑屏幕，但Jo知道他只是在假装。

  
“昨天在酒吧里Ash说的那个笑话，那只是个笑话，根本没有在暗示什么——而你的反应把他吓坏了。”

  
Dean沉默了一会儿，似乎没法反驳，于是转过头来看着Jo，语气有些急促，“好吧，或许我确实误会了，不过，我到底哪里不像个直男——我是说，不可思议，你们为什么会觉得我是同性恋？”他摊开手，眉毛微微拧起来，好像遇到了什么三十多年的人生中头一回遇到的难以解决的严重问题。

  
“你真的想知道？”Jo的表情难以形容。

  
“为什么不？”Dean的表情古怪。

  
“首先，Dean，现在是二十一世纪了，你就算是变了个性然后再回来和女人约会也没什么大不了的，”——“我不是在意这个。”Dean反驳道，但Jo没有停下——“没必要觉得成为同性恋会抹杀你时不时爱拿出来炫耀的所谓男子气概——别否认，你确实经常这么做，”Jo的语气介于循循善诱与“看在上帝的份儿上我有时候真受不了这个人”之间，“其次，如果你真的想知道公司里大多数员工的意见——是的，超过三分之一的人都觉得你有点基。”

  
Dean看着Jo的表情更古怪了，还混杂了点儿“我不敢相信”，“什么？为什么！”

  
“有一次你说过，你最狂野的性幻想是被戴面具的Zorro鞭打[1]。”

  
“那是真心话大冒险，我选了大冒险，在喝醉的情况下！”

  
“上一回Dr.Sexy的演员——叫什么来着？他来广告棚拍摄的时候，看在上帝的份儿上，如果你那时的表现不叫春心萌动（school girl crush）[3]，我不知道还有什么能叫，当时几乎半个公司的人都看着呢。”

  
“……那可是Dr.Sexy！”好吧，Dean回想起了那时的画面，心里也不得不承认他确实有点儿失态了，他甚至不敢看Dr.Sexy的眼睛——但那可是Dr.Sexy啊！

  
“噢，还有上次Castiel送你去医院，你还没从麻醉药效中缓过来的时候，拉着他的手说了一堆胡话[4]，让我想想——‘你真美’‘我从来没见过这么漂亮的蓝眼睛’‘跟我结婚吧？跟我结婚好吗，我们可以去迈阿密度蜜月’。”

  
操！

  
仿佛有一记响雷在Dean的脑海中炸开。Jo的语速越说越快，甚至略带夸张地模仿起了当时她听到的Dean的语气。而Dean只是完全震住了，他听到这里时，先前那种急于争辩的姿态消失了。突然转变为瞪大了眼睛，像看到了美杜莎后变成的石像。Jo观察到他这样后，没有再往下说。

  
“为什么我完全没有印象！”沉默几秒后，他才咬着牙喊出来，甚至稍微破了音。

  
“呃，正常的医学现象，一部分病人在麻醉效果过去后会断片。”

  
“你居然也不告诉我！”

  
“我又不知道你不记得！”Jo回瞪了Dean一个“你别怪我”的眼神，“天呐，我的工作又不包括复述每一个你造成的尴尬场面，虽然老实说那挺可爱的——况且我以为你后来和Castiel发展得不错！你不久前不是还送他上下班吗？”

  
“那是…意外，”Dean的语气明显软了下来，身子也没有先前挺得直了，脸上的表情是“你让我一个人安静地想想”，他在空气中摆摆手，“只在那一天，他的车坏了，而我恰好路过，就是这样。”

  
Dean Winchester，你的人生中还有什么能比这更尴尬的吗？有个声音在他的脑袋里说。幸好那是Castiel，而不是个女人——是男人就没问题了吗？

  
Jo的双手交叉放在胸前，看着Dean的眼神已经变成了“小可怜，原来你什么都不知道”。

  
过了一会儿，Dean开口问道：“你认为Cass知道这件事吗？”

  
“Dean，他当时就在场。”

  
“不，我是说你们觉得我和他……那个。”

  
“……噢，我不确信，Hannah没跟我说过，况且Novak先生大概率不会在意这件事，他也不是个会抢助理手机看私人聊天记录的混蛋。”

  
“为什么你认为他不会在意？”Dean无视了Jo隐藏的抗议。

  
“Hannah告诉我Balthazar就经常开玩笑，说Castiel是他的另一半。”

  
“市场部的Balthazar？那个风骚的英国佬（british guy）？”Dean想起来了，毕竟他对那人在公司年会上的打扮印象深刻——不，别去记这么基的东西。

  
“英国基佬（British Gay），他们俩关系一直不错，我听说他们是高中同学。”Jo笑了一下，接着迅速恢复了总监助理的职业状态，“快到午休时间了，Winchester先生，要我告诉Crowley先生你已经可以见他了吗？”

  
“不，不了，”Dean猛地抬头看她，像是突然回过神来。他舔了舔嘴唇，离开办公桌，“我想我还是……先去找Castiel吧。”

  
Dean快步（又心虚）地走出办公室，把他的助理留在身后。

  
* * *

Dean走到Castiel的办公室面前时，Hannah就坐在门口，没等她站起身，Dean便伸手示意她不用动作。“Castiel现在有空吗？”他问。同时上下打量了她一会儿，确信她没用什么奇怪目光看着他或者嘴角泛起神秘微笑。

  
不，没有，Hannah十分专业——或许只是出于礼貌不会在他面前表现出来。“让我帮您问一下。”Hannah迅速说道，然后拿起办公桌上的话筒，拨进了办公室内，“Novak先生，Winchester先生来了。”很快，她放下话筒，站起身。“请吧，Winchester先生。”

  
“谢谢。”Dean向Anna点点头，随即推开了Castiel的办公室的门。

  
Castiel正背对着门，站在放了酒和杯子的桌子旁边，听到声音时转过头来，用那双温暖的蓝眼睛里的笑意欢迎着Dean。“你好，迪恩，”他指了一下进门的方向右面靠墙的沙发，语气听起来很是愉快，“请坐，你想喝点什么？”

  
Dean本想说我很快就走，只是来问一下你找我有什么事，但不知怎么的，他下一秒就坐在了沙发上，看着不远处Castiel摆弄玻璃杯的手指，“威士忌吧。”他说。

  
Castiel很快过来递了一杯威士忌给Dean，同时，他在旁边的单人沙发上坐下，“找我有什么事吗，Dean？”

  
Dean从那双蓝眼睛中猛地回过神来，舔了舔嘴唇，“Jo告诉我你找我有事。”

  
他自己也没有意识到自己刚才正在仔细地琢磨着Castiel的每一个动作和每一句话。他以为他会紧张，或者至少会感到不适，出于——但当他真正面对着Castiel，坐在他面前，还能闻到从那个方向传来的淡淡的香水味时，他却觉得无比放松。Castiel在工作，穿着材料合身的西装，而不是前几天在街边等车，打着伞也被风吹得湿漉漉的，像只可怜的蓝眼睛小猫。Dean想起那天傍晚在Impala里就着《The Rain Song》[5]作为背景音乐，两人断断续续地聊着工作、学生时代的趣事和流行文化，感到内心深处有什么东西渐渐沉淀下来。

  
而且Castiel看上去从头到尾似乎完全没受影响，也没有提过。估计只把Dean的那些话当作病人的胡言乱语。Dean莫名有些感谢他。

  
虽然办公室友谊和办公室恋情一样有些不好的名声，但他们或许能成为好朋友。Dean在脑海中漫无边际地想。

  
“噢！对，但也不是什么重要的事，我不知道你会为此特地过来，”Castiel十指交叉着放在膝头，“是Claire想邀请你到我们家吃晚饭，当然，我也想，为了谢谢你上一次载我们回家，第二天还送我来上班顺便帮我解决了车子的问题……一开始我想发短信给你但觉得还是亲自来找你更尊重些，而且，Claire好像很喜欢你，我是说，她一直是个脾气不太好的小孩，没什么朋友，我很少看见她这么频繁地提到某个人，那天晚上她一直在说关于你的事。”Castiel说得有些快，这让他的声音听起来不像平时那么低沉沙哑了，Dean瞥到在说话时，Castiel的手指一直在胡乱地互相磨蹭。他在紧张吗？一个问题从Dean的脑海中迅速地滑过。

  
“她说了什么？”

  
Castiel停顿了一下，飞快地抬起右手指了一下Dean的脸，“她觉得你有一双很漂亮的眼睛。”

  
“噢，这真是——”

  
Dean抬起酒杯挡住自己无法抑制的笑容，他不想表现得太得意。从小到大他确实听过不少对于外貌的赞扬，但这一回他依旧很高兴，尤其当赞美他的对象是一个和他毫无利益牵连的天真小孩——还是Castiel的女儿，“她太甜了（She's so sweet）。”

  
Castiel也笑了，这个笑容在他脸上很温暖，让Dean有点想起Sam，这些当了父亲的人在提到自己的孩子时都这样。想到Sam和明天的Winchester家庭聚会，Dean说道：“明天我要和我弟弟一家聚会，后天晚上怎么样？”

  
“当然可以，你还记得我家的地址吗？”

  
“记得。”Dean点点头。事实上，那天送了Castiel回家之后他才发现，Sam的家和Castiel的家就隔了十分钟的车程，也许以后他们有机会一起在Sam家的后院聚会。但Castiel还是说了一句，“我会发短信告诉你的。”

  
“谢谢，我会很期待后天晚上。”Dean说道。看见Castiel站起身来，Dean也跟着站起身来，以为Castiel想握个手什么的。但Castiel只是飞快地走到办公室另一端放着咖啡机的柜子前，拿起柜子上一个方形盘子递给Dean。

  
“我差点忘了这个，”他歪了歪头，脸上的笑容有些拘谨，“我听Jo说你喜欢吃苹果派——之前看见你中午总是买那些速食食品，对你的健康不太好。”

  
Dean有些呆住了——虽然很快就恢复了正常，他眨了眨眼睛，接过那盘苹果派，“这是你的妻子做的吗？”他暂时不打算去考虑Jo对此的反应。

  
Castiel脸上闪过了一个复杂的表情，沉默了一两秒后，语气平平地说：“是我和Claire一起做的，她喜欢做这些事，也一直在说想送你个礼物。 ”随后他又笑起来，“家庭秘方，保证重新放在微波炉里热一下会和刚烤出来的味道一样好。”

  
Dean的心底莫名涌起一股暖流。他收到过很多的礼物，童年时的圣诞节和生日，母亲会给他做蛋糕，还有那些图案幼稚的圣诞家庭毛衣。在母亲难产去世之后，父亲全身心投入到工作中试图以此对抗悲伤，他有很长一段时间与父亲分离，跟着父亲的工作变动在城市之间到处奔波，后来父亲也因病过世了，他要照顾Sam，同时履行着父亲和长兄的责任，几乎没有再好好地过生日或圣诞节，但成年时父亲送他的Impala足以抵得上这些年所有的时光。后来他和Sam在纽约定居，开始工作，兄弟俩在节日互送的礼物大都是游戏机、蓝光DVD、音乐会门票或者冯内古特全集精装版，倒不是说这些不好——只是很久、很久没有人送过他用心用手工制作的礼物了。

  
“谢谢。”他不知道自己沉默了多久，直到Castiel用一种略带忧虑的眼神开始望着他。

  
最后Dean开口说道：“你也有一双很漂亮的眼睛。”

* * *

“不是吧？”Sam的脸上写满了不敢相信。

  
“啥？”Dean正坐在椅子上，抬头看了一眼他旁边站着的弟弟，“你那是什么表情？”

  
“你居然没有买派！”

  
“这难道不是你的错吗？”

  
“首先，我是个律师，不是什么Dean Winchester的买派小助手，”Sam露出了Dean熟悉的那个贱人脸，双臂交叉在胸前，“其次，我还是不敢相信，你今天居然没有自己带派过来，你真的是Dean？”

  
“我昨天吃过了。”Dean把目光移向不远处正在玩滑梯的孩子们，一阵炫耀一般的情绪慢慢涌向他的喉咙，又被名为理智的东西拉了回去。

  
Sam察觉到这个回答有些奇怪，但是他没有想太多，因为Jessie正在房子里叫他把烤架搬出去。

  
每隔一段时间Dean都会和Sam一家聚一次会，有时是野炊，有时是钓鱼，但更多的是在Sam家那个大庭院里烧烤——两个孩子格外钟爱这项活动，尤其在他们亲爱的Dean叔叔亲手在院子里搭了滑梯、秋千和城堡之后，亲生父亲在孩子们心中的地位显然有些“摇摇欲坠”了——Dean对此很是得意，而Sam只是露出了惯常的贱人脸。

  
“别摆出那副表情，会把John和Mary带坏的。”这时Dean会这么揶揄他的弟弟。

  
在Jessie的强烈抗议下，两人被禁止在孩子们面前进行那场在他们的兄弟生涯中已经进行了许多年的传统对话。

  
Sam把烤架搬出来的时候喊着让Dean过来帮个忙，而后者只是悠闲地躺在庭院里的摇椅上，假装着自己是一个劳累过度导致腰酸背痛的都市白领——当然，最后他还是站起身搭了把手，在几句互相讽刺和女人忍不住从厨房里探出头来无奈地大喊“你们真幼稚”之后。他们一起把烤架在庭院里架好，Jessie正在处理刚从冷冻层里拿出来的烤串。天气很晴朗，是穿着一两件衬衫就能让人感到很舒适的温度。Dean眯着眼睛，注视着阳光下两个孩子在木制小屋里钻来钻去。

  
“别撞到脑袋！”他喊了一声，同时接过Sam递过来的啤酒。

  
“我很开心，Dean。”Sam也望向孩子们的方向，喝了一口酒，“你呢？”

  
Dean转过头来，表情有些无奈，“又要开始了？Dr.Phil？[6]”

  
Sam咯咯地笑了两声，“我是认真的。”

  
“你的律师工作不够忙吗？Gabriel付钱让你关心我的情感生活？”

  
“你已经三十五岁了。”

  
“放心吧，你哥哥那玩意儿在看到漂亮女人的时候依旧能正常工作——如果你是关心这个的话。”

  
“你真是个混蛋，哈？”Sam给了Dean一个有些鄙夷又无奈的眼神，这个距离孩子们听不见，所以不要紧，“你和Lisa怎么回事？”

  
“我们都分手四个月了，你确定要讨论这个？”

  
“可是你们之前在一起快两年了，”Sam摆摆手，下意识地抬高了说话音调，“Dean，我以为你都快要和她求婚了！”

  
“显然你的判断是错误的。”Dean瞥了Sam一眼，然后转向Jessie走出来的方向，微笑着接过Jessie递给他们的烤串和调料，“谢谢，Jess。”

  
Jessie也对着Dean笑了一下，用空出来的双手搂住她丈夫的脖颈，在他脸上印下一个吻。她是个开朗的美国姑娘，像他们的母亲一样有着一头漂亮的金发，从前是Sam在斯坦福的同学，现在在一家国际慈善机构工作。Dean还记得三个人第一次在斯坦福附近的一家小餐馆聚会，整个过程中他的弟弟都没有从那女孩身上移开五秒以上的目光，好像怎么也看不够似的，而且两人常常因为一些小细节突然同时开始傻笑。Dean那时就有预感，他们两个是天生一对——确实，Sam毕业后立刻与Jessie结了婚，两人的婚姻已经完美地持续了九年。

  
Dean当时作为伴郎发表致辞。在走上台之前，他本准备好了说些Sam的童年糗事（Sam当然对此表示强烈抗议，但Dean并没有透露给他一丝一毫关于发言稿的内容），可当他真正走到台上，面对着所有亲朋好友，面对着他那个只知道看着新娘傻笑的大脚怪弟弟的时候，突然有些哽咽。

  
那简直是Dean Winchester的一生中最丢脸、也最幸福的时刻之一。

  
“那我就把烧烤的任务交给你们了，”Jessie的声音把Dean从回忆中拉回来，她拍了拍Sam的胸口，“我去陪孩子们。”

  
“家庭生活感觉如何？”Dean看着Jessie离开的背影，突然问道。

  
“这是什么问题？”Sam把两串牛肉摁在烤架上，熟练地用刷子抹着油，疑惑地看了自己的哥哥一眼，“如果你问我和Jess——当然是棒极了，一直都是。”

  
“我确实和Lisa求过婚。”

  
“什么？！”Sam差点把刷子丢在了地上，Dean则投给他一个嘲笑的眼神，“别表现得像个听到八卦的中学生似的，Sammy。”

  
“什么时候？”

  
“大概半年前吧。”

  
“所以……”Sam抬起了一边的眉毛，看着Dean，小心地问道：“她答应了？还是没有？”

  
Dean低头看着烤架，拿过了几串烤串放在上面反复翻动着，语气平静，就像讲述着一个和自己无关的故事：“没有，她说我的心不在她那儿——别误会，我没有出轨，但我也不知道她是什么意思，她说和我在一起很开心，但是我看起来不像是真心想和她组成家庭……该死的，我都向她求婚了！”他突然越说越感到烦躁，丢下了手里半熟的食物，“Sammy，你说女人们都在想些什么？”

  
“冷静点，”Sam连忙安抚了一句，看了一眼妻子和孩子的方向，确信他们没注意到这边，“也许是你的表现让她觉得没有安全感？”

  
“安全感？在认识她之后我几乎就不去酒吧了，除了工作之外也很少和其他的女人接触，难道要我在电视上播古墓丽影的时候连Angelina Julie也别看？”

  
“呃，Dean，”Sam的表情变得有些古怪起来，停顿了一会儿，像是在思考怎么表达，“你可能会认为我接下来说的话有些，我不知道，青春期女孩？但我觉得……”然而Sam可以预计的情感长篇大论才刚起了个头，一个幼小的身影就冲过来抱住了他的大腿，打断了他想说的话。

  
“Daddy！我饿了！”John，他的儿子抬头看着他。Sam对儿子露出一个笑容，空出一只手来揉了揉他的头发。很快，高大的男人蹲下身子，把几串还泛着热气的牛肉递到John手上，话语间的语气全是一个父亲对儿子的温柔，“拿去分给姐姐和妈妈，好吗？”

  
男孩用力地点了点头，又跑开了，Sam注视到他的儿子跑到Jessie身边时才重新站起来。

  
“话说你和Castiel怎么样了？”他问道。

  
Dean正在咬一串牛肉，听到这个问题猛地呛了一下，显然对Sam的话题转换之快猝不及防。他用手捂住嘴咳嗽了两声，“Sammy，你认真的？”他瞪着他的弟弟，“他的孩子都和John差不多大了！”

  
“噢，我只是突然想起来，”Sam表现得很平静，虽然脸上有点显露出一副贱贱的笑容，“办公室恋情听起来也不错。”

  
“就算他没有结婚——我可不是个同性恋。”Dean嘟囔了一句。

  
“是吗？Dr.Sexy？”

  
“闭嘴，贱人。”

  
“混蛋。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Misha拍过一个讽刺机场安检的恶搞短剧TSA America，Jensen的妻子Daneel友情出演，短剧里被安检员Misha搜身的乘客人设基本就是暗示Dean。
> 
> [2]Zorro，电影《佐罗》男主角，原剧中Dean曾经有一段台词大意是“被戴着佐罗面具的美女鞭打”，具体集数和前后剧情作者记不起来（……）。
> 
> [3]Dr.Sexy，原剧中经典的Dean's man crush。
> 
> [4]刚从麻醉中醒来的病人确实容易说胡话或者短暂失忆，彻底清醒后还可能完全忘记自己之前的行为。
> 
> [5]The Rain Song，齐柏林飞艇的歌。
> 
> [6]Dr.Phil，美国娱乐电视节目上的一个心理学家。


	4. Strangers In The Night

Claire Novak早在铃声响起前一个小时就已经醒来。她关掉订好的闹钟，光着脚轻轻走过木制走廊，再踮起脚尖，扭开走廊另一头那间卧室的门。

  
卧室里的光线很昏暗。她在那张大床边跪下来，安静地盯了一会儿依旧陷在沉沉睡眠中的男人，被子遮住了他的下半边脸，边缘的一小片棉布随着男人平稳的呼吸节奏前后抖动着。他的头发很乱，Claire想，伸出手轻轻碰了碰那翘起来的一小撮发尾。

  
但这样轻微的动作也把Castiel弄醒了——虽然声音还迷迷糊糊的，“Claire？”非常轻，“现在几点了？”

  
她舔了舔嘴唇，也轻轻地说：“六点钟。”

  
“嗯——”Castiel发出一个半梦半醒之间的语气词，下意识埋头往被子里缩了缩，像只猫，然后又突然把被子扯下去，露出了他的脸，“你睡不着吗，Claire？”

  
女孩没有回答，只是一只脚已经搭到了床上，Castiel熟练地把她搂进怀里，用被子盖住了两个人。Claire在一片温暖中抬起头，隐约能看清Castiel下巴上的胡渣。她用一根手指小心地碰了碰。

  
“Castiel？”

  
“怎么了？”

  
“Dean今天会来的，对吗？”

  
“当然会，不过要到晚上，你现在还可以再睡一会儿。”

  
“他找得到我们的家吗？”

  
“别担心，小天使，他来过一次，我也告诉了他我们的地址。”

  
Claire安静了一小会儿，又往Castiel的怀里缩了缩，双手贴着Castiel的胸膛，“我怕他走丢了。”女孩的声音越来越几不可闻，“Daddy和Mommy也来过，但是他们还是走丢了。”

  
她感到抱着自己的男人僵硬了一下，但很快，一个轻柔的吻落在她的头顶。

  
“Dean不会走丢的，他会找到我们。（He won't be lost. He'll find us.）”

  
这句话就像一个令人安心的咒语。女孩呼出一口气，在男人的怀里闭上眼睛。她又想起了那个下雨天，幼儿园里的老师告诉她Castiel打电话来说要晚点儿来接她。她没有说话，只是顺从地坐在老师的办公室里，盯着窗外越来越大的雨和阴沉的天空，就和她的父母离开的那天一模一样。

  
最开始的时候，一到下雨天她就会哭，尖叫着把所有她能拿到的东西摔在地上或墙上，Castiel每一次都会紧紧地抱住她直到她开始精疲力竭，那双蓝眼睛看着她渐渐蒙上一层忧郁的雾。后来Castiel开始带她去一些地方，舒适的大房间，她躺着或坐在皮质躺椅上，Castiel叫那个女人医生，和她聊聊天，做一些手工或绘画，有时是医生，有时是另一位笑容甜美的女士，Castiel多数时候都会在旁边看着，偶尔也和她一起。她在心里悄悄地认为Castiel是个不错的画家，因为他用颜料调出来的颜色都格外好看。

  
后来她不再在雨天尖叫了，只是很少说话。然后Castiel把她送回了幼儿园。

  
Claire也不记得她那天大概等了多久，等到天空变成黑色，街灯亮起来，她的心也被一点点慢慢地染黑，变得沉重。直到Castiel终于出现了，匆匆走过来抱住她，身上带着雨水潮湿的气息。他说对不起Claire，但是她没有回答，只是抬起头，看着跟在他身后走进来的那个男人。那个人在她眼前蹲下来，露出一个灿烂的笑容，漂亮的绿眼睛让她想起来睡前Castiel会给她读的童话书——‘绿眼睛的精灵’。

  
“你好，Claire。”他说。

  
她没有回答，扭开头，伸手搂住Castiel的脖子，让Castiel把自己抱起来。

  
“她看起来不太喜欢我，”那个男人站起身后对Castiel说，“我可真伤心。”但Claire奇怪他的语气听起来却很欢快。

  
“她只是有些怕生。”即使看不到Castiel的表情，她也能知道Castiel笑了。

  
他们一起走出建筑，绿眼睛先生帮Castiel和她撑伞，打开车门。她注意到这不是Castiel的车——那个男人熟练地坐到了驾驶座上。

  
“她可以听摇滚乐吗？”

  
“不，不用了。”Castiel的声音听起来有些疲惫，但却很放松，或许还有些愉快。他的手轻轻放在Claire的背上。

  
“我弟弟家的两个小孩都特别喜欢摇滚，John大概也就和Claire差不多大，Sammy可气死了，老说是我带坏了他们，这个贱人，要知道他这个斯坦福高材生也是在副驾驶上听着Led Zeppelin长大的——对不起，我是不是不该在孩子面前说脏话？”

  
她感到Castiel迟疑了一下，然后说：“Claire好像睡着了。”

  
确实，她靠在Castiel身上闭着眼睛，一动不动，就好像睡着了。

  
“抱歉。”那个人迅速降低了说话的音量。

接下来便是一路的沉默。车窗外传来偶尔的喇叭声，以及连续不断的雨水敲打在玻璃上的声音，像一首催眠曲，渐渐的，Claire Novak真的沉入了梦乡。

  
* * *

Dean在摁下门铃时，突然有些紧张，四周没有镜子或类似的东西，他下意识地理了理自己的衣领。

  
没过多久，他听到脚步声越来越近，很快，门便打开了。

  
“Hello，Cass.”

  
“你好，Dean。”Castiel笑着说，他今天穿得很休闲，白色衬衫配牛仔裤，脚上还踩着拖鞋。“请进吧。”

  
Dean换好鞋子，踩到木制地板上。他把带来的威士忌和花束交给Castiel，然后抬头，开始慢慢打量四周。房子的装修很简约，主色调是银色、灰色和白色，再配上一些暖色家具和浅棕色地板，让室内看起来明亮而又有活力，有一条楼梯通往二楼，Dean猜测上面大概是卧室。客厅的角落里摆放着一些室内植物，看上去生长得很好。在Dean进来的时候看到庭院里有一些围起来的花圃，他不知道那是Castiel自己种植的还是雇人照顾的。总体来说，和Dean想象中的很相似，除了这栋房子实在是大了些。Dean莫名觉得Castiel更适合住在那种小一些的屋子里，装修同样的简约但是有居家感，下雨的时候Castiel就窝在里面喝喝咖啡看看电影，像一只小猫——Castiel在餐桌前喊了Dean一声，Dean立刻在脑海中挥去先前那个奇怪的比喻。

  
“我去找一下Claire，她大概在二楼的游戏室。”Castiel冲着他有些不好意思的笑了一下，然后走上了楼梯。

  
这下又留了Dean一个人打量四周，他总觉得哪里有些奇怪，大概是——嗯，他没在这里看到任何女主人的痕迹。甚至连一张家庭成员的照片都没有。Dean的脑袋里飞速掠过种种猜测，等到Castiel抱着Claire走下来时，在Dean的脑海中，Castiel已经变成了艰难平衡着工作和家庭的可怜单亲爸爸。

  
“怎么了，Dean？”Castiel把Claire在座位上安放好后看了一眼Dean，疑惑地歪了歪头，大概是觉得后者的眼神有些奇怪。

  
“不，没事。”Dean马上收回了他直勾勾的目光。Castiel让他想起了自己的父亲，不过在母亲过世之后，John Winchester也没有像他看见Castiel照顾Claire那样无微不至地照顾着他们，多数时候是Dean在代理这个父亲的角色，照顾他自己和Sam。

  
为了转移注意力，他看向餐桌上，“看上去很美味。”

  
“那就尝尝看。”Castiel说。

  
而当Dean尝了第一口Castiel做的小羊排之后，他就发誓这绝对会是他这辈子吃过的最好吃的小羊排——“操，这太好吃了，”然后他突然意识到自己说了脏话，看向Claire，“呃，对不起，我老是忘了这儿还有小孩。”

  
“没关系。”Claire冷冷地回了他一句，看起来格外老成。

  
Castiel倒是笑了起来，“她喜欢你，Dean。”他转过头去看着Dean，笑容里带着一些抱歉，“她只是很少见到陌生人，就在白天，她还大概问了我三次你到底什么时候来。”而Dean一边咀嚼着羊肉，一边回了Castiel一个“没关系”的眼神。

  
“她很乖。”Dean看了一会儿Claire一个人安静地解决掉盘子里的食物，然后评价道：“John，我的外甥，吃饭的时候总喜欢捣蛋，有时让他的父母很生气——这些都是你做的吗？看在上帝的份上这个派可太好吃了。”

  
“是我和Claire一起做的，”Castiel轻轻撩起Claire额头前落下来的一小撮头发，每一个词都好像落在Dean的心头：“她喜欢做这些。”

  
Dean盯着餐盘沉默地思考了一会儿，然后放下刀叉，温柔地注视着Claire，直到小女孩也抬起头，目光迎上他的目光。“你做得很好。”Dean轻声说，并且让语气中饱含着鼓励。

  
Claire眨了眨眼睛，沉默了几秒钟，最后垂下脑袋来，小声而又有些羞怯地说：“谢谢。”

  
晚饭过后，Claire继续回到了她的游戏室——“她喜欢一个人待着，”在被问到需不需看着这个小姑娘时，Castiel回答道，“通常她只是看看电影或漫画书什么的——她很爱Harry Potter。”——Castiel开始收拾碗筷，而Dean依旧坐在餐桌前，慢条斯理地解决着他自己带来威士忌。谁都没有提离开这回事。

  
“别喝太多，”Castiel站在洗碗池前，背对着Dean，“你还要开车，对吧？”

  
“我可以去我弟弟那儿，我好像还没告诉过你？他家离这挺近的——你应该买一个洗碗机。”Dean望着Castiel的背影，酒精让他的脸颊有些发热，且这个场景有些意外的奇怪——就像一个家庭刚结束了晚饭，妻子正在叮嘱丈夫别喝太多酒。他很少经历这样的时刻，在母亲去世前，他的父亲很少喝酒。哪怕是在Sam家聚餐，他的弟弟也很少在孩子们面前喝酒。而更多的夜晚他待在自己的公寓里，独自用外卖和啤酒解决晚餐。

  
Dean本应该觉得不习惯。但是他没有。

  
“Sam Winchester，对吗？我搬来这里之后还没时间去拜访邻居——我要工作，还有照顾Claire，但有时间我会去的，”水龙头打开的声音，“洗碗机？我会考虑的，不过不知道为什么我好像和这类科技不是很合得来，还和我的兄弟们住在一起的时候，我大概用坏了三个洗碗机，后来他们就禁止让我操作了。”

  
“你也有兄弟姐妹吗？”

  
“还不止一个——我有四个哥哥。”

  
“别说了，Cass，我已经能想象出那对你父母来说有多吵闹了。”

  
盘子偶尔碰撞的声音。“Dean，我的父母工作很忙，多数时候是保姆、亲戚照顾我们，或者我们互相照顾。”

  
沉默了一会儿。“我的父亲也很忙，多数时候是我帮Sam擦屁股——然后他对我说的最多的一个词就是混蛋。”

  
笑声。“我相信你是个好哥哥，”即使看不到Castiel的正面，Dean也认为他的笑容依旧没有消退，“我也相信他是爱你的。”

  
“谢了，Cass，这非常安慰人。”倒酒声，停顿了一两秒。“你觉得Claire为什么喜欢我？”

  
沉默了更长时间。“你不认为你很令人喜爱吗？”

  
也许是酒劲开始作用了，Dean莫名觉得Castiel低沉的嗓音开始在安静的厨房里产生了回音，在他的脑海里反复回荡。“具体一些，哪方面？”他问。

  
“呃，”Castiel把用洗涤剂擦净了油渍的盘子放在水龙头下，眼睛注视着水花冲掉泡沫，“你长得很英俊？”语气略带疑问。而这本不应该是个问句，Castiel心想。然后他突然发现Dean不知道什么时候走到了他身边，他下意识地往旁边退了一步。

  
“是吗？我很英俊，你这么认为吗？”Dean拿过Castiel手里的盘子——“不，你不需要……”Castiel连忙说，但是Dean没有松手——他帮助Castiel把洗好的盘子叠到了一起。然后，他转过头来看着Castiel，Castiel从他身上闻到酒气。

  
“你喝醉了。”Castiel用肯定的语气说道。

  
“是的。”Dean轻声说，但他听起来并不在意。

  
他们就这样一动不动地站在洗碗池前注视着对方，却完全没有尴尬的气氛。Castiel近距离地看见了Dean脸上的雀斑，那双因为酒精而迷离却又格外迷人的绿色眼睛，他眼角的几根皱纹。谁都没有开口说话，又或许此时任何话语都是一种破坏。Castiel看着那双眼睛，记忆渐渐追溯到许久之前。他第一次见到Dean时对方和他礼貌地握手，两人互相介绍，然后是在公司里偶尔擦肩而过，点头打招呼，更多的时候是在会议上。在今天之前最近的一次，是他坐在Dean的爱车的副驾驶——他一定是非常喜爱那辆车，好像将其当成了一个活着的生命。或许还有一次，那天在医院，半昏迷中的Dean死死地拉住他的手，说了很多的话，他当时只当作在麻醉效果的驱使下毫无意义的胡言乱语——

  
“Castiel？”

  
厨房门口一个稚嫩的声音响起，两人迅速结束了漫长到仿佛没有尽头的对视，拉开一小段距离。

  
“我要去睡觉了。”Claire说。

  
Castiel走过去蹲下身子，吻了吻Claire的脸颊，“刷牙了吗？”

  
“刷了。”

  
“晚安，小天使。”

  
“晚安，Cass，”说完，Claire突然抬起头，看向Dean，“Dean会留下来和我们一起睡吗？”

  
一阵尴尬的氛围蔓延开来。而始作俑者只是用那双单纯的眼睛注视着两个大人，希望得到一个回答。

  
“不，不会，”最后Castiel摸了摸她的脑袋，说道：“Dean要回家，否则他的家人会担心。”

  
Claire若有所思地点点头，然后又亲了一下Castiel的脸颊。转身走上了楼梯。

  
“她真乖。”Dean看着小女孩的背影消失在视野中，倚在洗碗池边感慨道。

“她喜欢你，所以希望能在你面前表现得很好。”Castiel转过身来。

  
“你可以告诉她，Dean也很喜欢她。”

  
“她不是我的亲生女儿。”

  
“……什么？”

  
Dean有些不知所措地眨了眨眼睛，他立刻站直了身子，不知该怎么应对Castiel突如其来的话。

  
“她是我的表兄Jimmy的女儿，”Castiel站在厨房门口和客厅之间，身形逐渐放松下来，却也愈发显露出疲惫，蓝眼睛里忧郁的目光投在了地板上的一小块阴影里，“我的父母——他们很忙，所以有时候会拜托别的亲戚监护我们，我在Jimmy家里生活了很长一段时间，他和他的父母都很照顾我。”他闭上眼睛，“说实话，我常常觉得比起亲生父母与兄弟，我与Jimmy的家庭更亲近。”

  
Castiel的眉头皱起来，像是在回忆什么不好的事：“后来我去了波士顿读大学，但依旧经常和Jimmy联系，我知道他搬来了纽约，就在半年前，带着他的妻子和女儿，来到这栋房子里，然而过了不久，他们出了车祸。”

  
Dean张了张嘴，最后还是没有说话。

  
“Claire当时也在车里，她倒是没怎么受伤，但是她看着她的父母死去了。我刚领养她的那一段时间，一到下雨天她就开始哭，尖叫，我只能带她去看心理医生，她不敢看父母的照片，所以我把这栋房子里所有的照片都收了起来。现在她已经好多了，只不过还是不爱和人交流，我请过几个保姆，但她都不愿意和她们说话，幸好她还认得幼儿园里的Daphne Allen女士，Daphne告诉我她和其他孩子相处得不太好——不过我很满足了，已经很满足了。”

  
Dean慢慢地走到Castiel跟前，后者抬头看着他，努力露出一个笑容：“但是那天我发现她好像很喜欢你，回来之后，她问了我你的名字，还说她觉得你很好看。”

  
“我会经常来看她的，”Dean把一只手搭在Castiel的肩膀上，安抚性质地揉了揉，轻声说：“只要你不介意。”

  
“我当然不介意，”Castiel的语气雀跃了起来，“只要你不觉得麻烦的话，我——”他突然低下头，有些无措地摆了摆手，同时后退了一步，“对不起，Dean，是我的错，我不应该突然对你说这些，我是不是让你觉得——希望没有给你造成什么心理压力。”

  
“Hey, Cass，”Dean歪过脑袋，试图捕捉Castiel略带羞愧的目光，“你完全不需要感到内疚，好吗？你做得很好，你照顾好了Claire，你还给我做了一顿也许是我这辈子吃过最好吃的晚餐之一，我很乐意多花些时间来陪Claire，我喜欢她，她是个可爱的小姑娘，不是吗？”

  
Castiel终于愿意抬起头，有些慌张但是又喜悦地看着Dean的眼睛：“谢谢你，Dean。”他的语气无比真诚。

  
Dean突然想说些什么，他下意识地舔了舔嘴唇，在那双忧郁而又明亮的目光下，在那张微笑着却又显露出疲态的面孔前。他想说些鼓励的话，想说其实你也很令人喜爱——比你所认为的要有吸引力得多，我喜爱你的眼睛，还有——但是一种突如其来的恐惧突然攥住他，将那些话语和情绪统统粗暴地塞回黑暗中。

  
所以他最后依旧什么都没说，只是在沉默中轻轻拍了拍Castiel的后背以示安慰。


	5. The Rose

Castiel左手拿着一杯刚泡好的咖啡，右手捏起绿萝的一片叶子，正想着是否应该趁着早上阳光还不太猛烈的时候把这几盆植物搬出去晒晒太阳，就被楼上传来的一声响打断了思绪。

“Dean？Claire？”他忧虑地朝楼上喊了一声。

“没事！”是Dean的声音。

过了一会儿，Castiel看见Dean抱着Claire从楼梯上走下来，手里还拿着一盒包装上印着大大的“SORRY!”的跳棋，Claire的怀里则抱着一个温迪戈玩偶。昨晚Dean发短信问他Claire想要什么样的玩具时，他没想到Dean会给她选择了一个这样的玩偶——然而Claire看上去居然还挺喜欢的。“对这个年纪的孩子来说，她的力气真是大得吓人。”Dean冲着Castiel笑了一下，走到Castiel的身边，看了一眼那些长势不错的植物，问道：“你要把它们搬出去晒太阳吗？”

“是的。”

“需要帮忙吗？”

“我自己能解决，你可以陪Claire——玩跳棋。你想要咖啡吗？”

“有威士忌吗？”

Castiel顿了一下：“抱歉，家里没有酒，我通常不在孩子面前喝。”

“好吧，”Dean挑了挑眉毛，然后垂下目光，用他惯常的戏谑语气假装与植物对话：“好好长大，别让你们的妈妈担心。（Grow better. Don't worry your mom.）”

Castiel过了一会儿才发现Dean在拿自己开玩笑，但他却并不感到生气或被冒犯——把植物都搬到院子里之后，Castiel走进厨房洗手，经过客厅时看见Dean和Claire已经坐在客厅的木质地板上，开始把棋盘摆开了。他甚至没有意识到自己的嘴角已经爬上一抹笑容。

拧开水龙头时，Dean的声音从客厅里传来——“我看见你的洗碗机了，好用吗？”——Castiel转头看了一眼，然而客厅的沙发挡住了他的视线。

Castiel思考了几秒，关上水流，回答道：“在网上订购的时候我没想到它会这么大，让我的厨房显得更拥挤了。”

“噢，Cass，对此我很抱歉。（Cass,I'm sorry for that.）”

“你只是在玩’抱歉’。（You're just playing ‘SORRY!’.）”[1]

“相信我，你以后会发现洗碗机越大越好，这是经验之谈。”

“希望如此。”

* * *

Castiel看了一眼iPad右上角的时间，早上十点，他靠在长沙发上处理邮件和浏览新闻，Dean和Claire则盘着腿，坐在他前面的地板上玩跳棋。和煦的阳光透过客厅的窗户，在地板上投下几片方形的光斑，随着时间的推移，光斑也慢慢向前移动，爬上了Dean的后背。这样的场景让Castiel觉得放松又舒适。他在沙发上伸长了双腿，好几次想把注意力重新集中到电子屏幕上，却又无法克制地被其他声音所吸引，比如棋子一格一格跳动的声音，“这一格？下得不错，嗯……我觉得你移动这一个会更好——好吧，我不评价了，你可以有自己的意见……不，你不能反悔Claire，要为自己的每一步负责，哪怕你只有四岁。”这是Dean。

“不。”或者沉默，这是Claire。

说实话，Castiel以为上一周Dean说“会经常来看Claire”是指几个月一次、或者圣诞节儿童节给他们寄张贺卡之类的。然而他没想到昨晚Dean就发消息问他这个周末是否有空，以及Claire喜欢什么样的玩具。

“你会留下来吃午饭吗，Dean？”Castiel突然想起这个问题，于是打断了Dean对Claire关于责任心的教育。

“难道买洗碗机不是为了这件事？”Dean转过头来看着他。

“好吧，我在开玩笑呢，Cass。”几秒钟后，Dean看着Castiel略带迷茫的眼神，只能摆摆手无奈地说道：“如果你欢迎我留下来的话。”

“我当然欢迎，”Castiel在那双绿眼睛的注视中晃了晃神，然后移开视线，指了一下门外，“不过冰箱里的食材不够了，我想我需要去超市一趟。”

“需要我开车载你吗？”

“不用了，你是客人。”Castiel回答得很果断。

“我是个来蹭午饭的人。”

“事实上，”Castiel从沙发上站起身来，“我和Claire一般都是走路过去，超市并不远——而且，Claire喜欢骑她的小车。”[2]

“什么小车？”

十分钟后，Dean站在Castiel的家门口，低头看着那辆蓝色的儿童自行车（附带一个把手，家长也可以推着前进）。“哇哦，”他眨了眨眼睛，“这……真可爱。”

Castiel笑了一下。他把一只手轻轻放在那个家长专用把手上，没有用力，任由着Claire自己骑着前进，只是帮忙确保一下方向。他们顺着人行道慢慢地往超市的方向走，“并不远，大概五分钟就到了。”像是担心对方不耐烦，Castiel对着Dean解释道。 

“所以这就是你们寻常的周末？”Dean转过头，看着Castiel。他们并排走着，距离只有一个手臂宽。“照顾植物，玩些游戏，超市采购——晚上有电影之夜吗？”

“Claire已经把Harry Potter的电影看了好多遍，但她有时还是会要求看，如果这算你说的电影之夜的话。”Castiel回答道。这样的距离Dean甚至能看到Castiel微笑时眼角的细纹。“对你来说有些无聊了，对吧？”

“不，当然不，”Dean立刻提高了音量否认道，他停顿了两秒，“呃，事实上我觉得这很好，我喜欢这种感觉——你知道，温馨，家庭感之类的。”说完，Dean舔了舔嘴唇，却又突然觉得自己刚才说过的话有些不太合适，但Castiel似乎并没有发觉到——他当然不会发觉了，只是继续问道：“所以你在周末通常都做些什么？”

“Well，通常是睡到中午十二点才醒来，点份外卖，喝点酒，来一场Clint Eastwood电影马拉松到晚上十二点——Sam一家人有空的话我也会去看他们。”

“听上去不太健康。”

“不是听上去，是本来就不太健康，”Dean无所谓地耸耸肩，“不过我已经习惯了。”

“没有任何约会吗？只是待在家里？”

似乎是惊讶于听到这个问题，Dean立刻转过头，目光对上Castiel来不及避开的目光，后者马上把视线移开，飞快地眨了眨眼睛，然后低下头：“噢，对不起，Dean，我知道这是个人隐私，你可以不用回答。”

“不，不，没事，”Dean抬起头，眯起眼睛，目光投向晴朗的天空，“我的上一段关系是在四个月前，从那时到现在都没有过约会了。”他看到了一两只鸟的影子掠过，然后重新看向他正在行走的道路前方。街道上没有其他的人影，偶尔有停在一旁的车辆，或是路旁的庭院里躺在椅子上一动不动的老人。有些家庭在前院中种了一些Dean喊不出名字的树，风一吹过就落下来一两片叶子，在空气中带过来淡淡的植物气味。

“好吧。”Castiel点点头。他们没有再继续下去这段对话，而是一齐抬头向前看去——超市到了。

* * *

“她对于选择食材很有自己的’意见’。”

Dean看了一眼Castiel，又把目光投向身高只到了自己大腿的小女孩：“我不觉得钙片算是一种食材。”然后他蹲下来，拿过Claire手中的一个盒子，阅读上面的说明：“况且，这上面可写着要四十五岁之后才能服用。”

然而Castiel只是笑着，就像每一个看到自己的小孩做了什么充满傻气却又可爱的事情的父亲，Dean敢保证每个周末和Claire来到超市的时候Castiel都是这种状态，这莫名让他感到宽慰——这证明Castiel的生活并不是只有冷冰冰的工作、辛苦照顾创伤后应激障碍[3]的儿童和失去亲人给他留下的悲痛，这些Dean Winchester全部体验过的事。Castiel弯下腰，越过超市手推车，伸手将Claire手上的钙片放回货架上，说道：“我们去买些薯片，好吗？”

Claire仰着头看着Castiel，嘴唇抿成一条直线。她平时的神情对于一个四岁的小孩来说还真是够严肃的，Dean想。然后她似乎是决定好了，点了点头，伸出一根食指指向手推车：“我想坐这个。”

“哇哦，我开始喜欢你们这一代人了。”还没等Castiel动作，Dean就先把小女孩抱起来，小心翼翼地放到手推车篮子里的婴幼儿座位上，一边说道：“我在小时候特别希望能坐一次这个位置——我是说，哪个小孩会不喜欢坐在超市手推车上呢？”

“所以，后来你梦想成真了吗？”Castiel问。

“没有，我爸不允许，而等到我能自己去超市的时候，我已经远远超过能坐上去的最大限制体重了。”Dean看着Claire，在小女孩注视着他的时候弯了弯嘴角，把一只手放到手推车金属篮子的边缘，“不过我现在有Impala了，不会再想着其他有轮子能移动的交通工具。”

“严格来说，这不算交通工具，”Castiel两手慢慢推动着手推车前进，经过一排摆放整齐的货架，“Claire，你说谢谢了吗？”

女孩本来正在一心一意地注视着篮子里的冷冻意大利面，似乎是在出神，听到Castiel的声音，便转过头来，看看Castiel，又看了看Dean，“谢谢。”她垂下目光小声地说。

Dean笑着轻轻揉了一把Claire的头发。

他们在蔬果区停了下来，Castiel正在挑选新鲜的圣女果，Dean则百无聊赖地靠在一边，观察着超市里的人群，同时注意不要让Claire偷偷吃下没有清洗过的卷心菜叶子（“她喜欢吃那个，我也不知道为什么，我告诉过她好几次生吃不太卫生。”Castiel谈起这件事时的语气忧虑。）Dean没有来过这个地方——老天，他都不记得上一次他为了买新鲜食材到超市来是什么时候了。超市里大都是居住在附近的家庭，父亲或母亲一方来这里采购每周家庭需要消耗的生活用品，有的大人也带着孩子，在他们没有请保姆或者只是单纯想和孩子相处一会儿的时候，直到他们中的一些人认识到带着年幼又活泼的小孩来超市可能会造成一些麻烦的后果。Dean看着两个大约六、七岁的男孩互相追逐着从前面跑过，他们的母亲在后面略带恼怒地喊着他们的名字，开始庆幸Claire的乖巧和沉默。但是一想到造成这种沉默的原因，他的心仿佛又被一双无形的手攥紧了起来。

“Dean？”一个熟悉的女性声音把他拉回了现实。

“你在这儿干什么？”他转过头，发现是他弟弟的妻子Jessie，她还提着购物篮，而五岁的John站在一旁，拉着母亲的手，“你没有告诉我你这个周末会过来。”Jessie的表情很是惊讶。

“噢，”Dean立刻回答道，“呃，事实上我是来看望一个住在这里的——朋友。”他侧过身子，指了指Castiel，“这是Castiel。”然后转过头对着Castiel介绍说，“这是Sam的妻子Jessie。”

“你好。”Castiel微笑着伸出手。

“很高兴认识你。”Jessie热情地微笑着，和Castiel握了握手，“我家就住在55号，有时我们会举办一些聚会，你有时间的话欢迎来玩。”

“谢谢，我会很期待的。”

“这是你的女儿吗？”Jessie的目光移到坐在车篮子里的Claire身上，“她真可爱！”

“谢谢。”Castiel刚想让Claire打声招呼，就看见女孩转过头去，背对着所有人，只好有些不好意思地说道：“对不起，她在陌生人面前有些害羞。”

“没关系，”Jessie摆摆手，“我的女儿Mary，当然她现在已经上初中，但在小时候也很害羞——”她刚说到一半，突然想起了什么重要的事似的，提高了音调：“噢！抱歉，我想我们得走了，待会儿我要去接上完吉他课的Mary，而且John刚才还一直吵着要去买新出的温迪戈玩偶，说实话我真看不出那些小怪物有什么不同，哪怕玩具公司是这么说的。”

Dean点点头：“去吧，Jess，代我向Mary问好，Sam就算了。”

“我会的，Dean，下次再见。“她露出了一个灿烂的笑容，然后低下头，摇了摇儿子的手，“John，跟两个叔叔说再见。”

“再见Johnny，记得听你妈妈的话。”Dean蹲下来直视着小男孩时，听到他身后的Castiel也说了一声再见。

“再见！”五岁的男孩大喊了一声，又被Dean搂过来揉了一阵脸之后才跟着他的母亲离开。

“她人真好。”Castiel看着一大一小两个离去的背影，安静了几秒后，才对Dean说道。

Dean轻轻笑了一声，注视着母子两人离开的那个方向，回忆起了许久之前：“是啊，漂亮，友好，活力四射，要知道如果不是她主动问Sam要不要约会，我那个上了大学依旧和女孩儿说话都会紧张的弟弟可能永远找不到女朋友了。”

* * *

“她喜欢做这个。”Castiel有些无奈（又略带溺爱成分地）对Dean解释道。

“是啊，让黄油更有创意地在锅底平铺开来。”Dean一脸复杂地看着Claire兴奋地把块状黄油放在平底锅里，用手慢慢抹平。[4]

* * *

午饭过后，Dean和Claire一起躺在沙发上，用Castiel的iPad看《哈利波特与死亡圣器》，Claire的后背贴着Dean的胸口，他甚至能清楚地感受到这个小生命的一呼一吸，与他的呼吸慢慢重合起来，平静而又安稳。饱腹感和午后的温度让他感到舒适，Castiel的一楼客厅采光效果很好，阳光透过已经拉上的棉质窗帘，给每一个物体都笼上了一层温柔的暖色调。Castiel还在厨房里，移动的脚步声和一些零碎的声音断断续续地传进Dean的耳朵，慢慢地，从脑海中的背景走向台前，盖过了电子设备里发出的电影音效，盖过了清醒的意识，现实世界像一艘航船，随着Dean的眼睛缓缓阖上而在浓雾中渐行渐远。

当他在沙发上醒来的时候，Claire已经不见了，取而代之的是身上一层薄薄的毯子。窗帘依旧拉着，让整个客厅看起来像一个暖黄色调的茧房。Dean坐起身子，伸手在背后掏了掏，摸出丢在沙发缝里的手机。已经是下午四点十五分了。

手机里有几条未读消息，都是Sam的。

**[13:05:08]Sam：Castiel和我住在同一个小区???**

**[13:05:30]Sam：我都不知道你们居然发展得这么快了！你们一起去超市买菜，还带着Castiel的女儿???**

**[13:21:22]Sam：好吧Dean，我是开玩笑的，无论如何我很高兴看到你终于交到了朋友**

**[13:21:42]Sam：Have a nice day!**

Dean愣了一下，那种长辈终于看到自家小孩在学校里交到朋友的语气让他颇感不适，因为一般来说，他才是在家庭关系中都是扮演长辈角色的那个。

但是过了一会儿Dean决定不去追究。Sam这几年确实有意无意地对他提过好多遍，在他们的父亲去世后，Dean似乎都没有自己的生活（Sam坚持认为工作到进医院、颠倒黑白的作息和外卖和酒精不叫生活，至少不是有益身心健康的生活），除了Sam一家之外，也没有其他的朋友。如果他这时候反驳Sam，对方肯定又会跟他来一场“朋友不是能一起泡吧的人，而是能分享生活、相互信任”之类的文艺少男世界观大辩论。

Dean放下手机，走到落地窗边，拉开了窗帘，在突然加强的光线下眯起眼睛。

他看见Castiel正在庭院里，戴着一副米黄色的手套，仔细修剪着院子里的灌木。听到落地窗拉开的声音时，Castiel转过头来：“睡得怎么样？”

“有史以来最好的睡眠。”Dean挑了挑眉，倚在窗框上，看见Castiel因为这句话笑起来，逆光让他的身影在Dean的眼里显得更加柔软、温柔，像是每一个舒适地睡到自然醒的春日午后。“那些花是你自己种的吗？”Dean扬了扬下巴。

“是的。”Castiel把注意力重新放回灌木上，一边修剪一边回答：“我大概十五、六岁开始喜欢这些事——花，园艺。大学时荒废了一段时间，但最近我想，是时候重拾爱好了。”

“你很适合这件事。”

“谢谢。”Castiel说话的语调平静，有些慢，但是有条不紊，像是在细心地把那些尘封在时光里的回忆慢慢挖掘、展示出来：“当时我还和我的兄弟们住在一起，我刚开始在院子里种玫瑰时，其他人都觉得这件事很无聊。”

“为什么是玫瑰？”Dean突然插话，“你对玫瑰花有偏好吗？”

“呃，事实上，”Dean觉得他看起来有一瞬间的不好意思，但很快就恢复了正常，“我认识了一个女孩儿——当时我十五岁，老实说，我真的不知道应该怎么去搭话，就像Sam。”他顿了顿，“但是那个女孩喜欢玫瑰，也喜欢园艺，所以——”

在Castiel几秒的沉默、却依旧没有说话之后，Dean舔了舔嘴唇，还是开口问道：“所以，你和那个女孩结果怎么样了？”

“不太好，我们甚至连话都没说过几句，”Castiel歪了歪头，顺着Dean的问题继续深入过去的记忆，他一直盯着一小块不平整的灌木，像是这样能让他更好地回忆：“那一年我因为父母的工作变动，要转学到华盛顿去，临走的前一天晚上，我打听到她在一个朋友家参加生日派对，就去了那个地址门前等着，希望在她出来的时候，能送给她一朵我自己种的玫瑰。然而我站在门口等了大概半个小时，就被我的大哥Michael找到并带回了家——我家设置了宵禁。从那以后，我再也没见过她。”

“是的，”Dean嗤笑一声，语气略带讽刺：“这绝对是大哥会做的事。”Castiel看了他一眼。

“Michael是个好哥哥，好儿子，在我们父母缺席的时间里，他一直照顾着我们，就好像他一出生就懂得怎么处理经济危机似的——在我的记忆中，他一直都很成熟，”Castiel停下手中的动作，等待着面前灌木丛里一只迷路的蜜蜂飞走，“但是他太严厉了，这就是为什么后来我们所有人都拼命地想从这个家逃跑。”

“也包括你吗？”

“为什么不包括我？”

“我不知道——可能是因为你看起来就像那种会乖乖听话的小孩。”不像Sam。Dean想，直到现在他都能回忆起十几年前个头还没开始猛长时的那个小男孩，是怎样用那种倔强而又愤怒的表情，无声地抗议着他不愿意的事。

“那我告诉你，我父母，还有Michael，在我人生的前二十三年都希望我未来能进入白宫，就像我父亲一样——事实上我已经去那儿实习了，但是在一年之后我就逃到了多伦多，相信我，Dean，这世界上真的没有比政治更令人厌恶的东西，不过我想他们一定气坏了，那一年的圣诞节甚至都没给我打电话。后来他们改变策略，在我回到华盛顿之后给我安排了好几次相亲，对象都是我父亲那些白宫同事的女儿，老实说，都是些好姑娘，他们以为事情有所好转——然后我又跑来了纽约，”Castiel歪了歪头，“还收养了一个有心理问题的女孩，这下子没有哪个议员的女儿看得上我了。”

在讲述的过程中，Castiel没有表现出任何负面的情绪，Dean无法分辨他是真的不在意，或仅仅只是没有展现出来。但毫无疑问的，那些话像是某种重物，即将坠到倾听者的心上时，却又突然变得如同棉花一样柔软，最后只是轻轻地压了上去。Dean张了张嘴，最终也只能在所有的回应中挑出唯一一句：“很抱歉听到这个。”

“都是过去的事了，”Castiel放下手中的剪子，抬头看向Dean，“现在我更应该谢谢你，Dean。”

“为了什么？”

“为了Claire，”Castiel顿了顿，Dean注视着那双嘴唇微微颤动着，那双蓝眼睛望着他，似乎还有许多的话，与此刻有关的或无关的，但最后只泄露出了两个单词：“和一切。（And everything.）”

“你没必要谢谢我，Cass。” 

“我只是——谢谢你把我当作朋友，我知道你也有自己的生活，而这些本来不应该是你的责任。”Castiel背对着傍晚的光线，原本湛蓝的眼睛里染上一层灰。Dean突然产生了一种心脏正在下沉的感受。

“别想太多，”Dean摆了摆手，像是厌烦了空气中源源不断的负罪感，他朝Castiel走过去。“听着，Cass，” Dean在Castiel面前停住，直视着Castiel的双眼，“我的母亲在Sam出生后不久就去世了，而我的父亲去世时，Sam甚至还没成年。”他沉默了一两秒后，目光下移，然后才接着开始说话，“幸运的是，有人帮助我们，Bobby，我父亲的朋友，在我过去的人生中他就像个代理父亲一样，还有Ellen，Pamela，以及其他很多人，有些我甚至不知道名字。”

“我感激他们，并且认为最好的报答方式之一就是像他们帮助我那样去帮助别人。但除此之外，我也知道一个人艰难地生活是什么感受，因为说到底，更多的时候我们只能依靠自己，所以我知道那是什么感觉——你还年轻而不能做好很多事，你还年轻却已经失去了世界上为数不多的真正爱你的人，你还年轻却要在这样凶险的世界中承担照顾弱小的责任，哪怕你自己都不清楚自己该往哪里走。我从来不后悔所有为Sam做过的事，或其他我自己做过的选择，但是我知道我可能不会愿意再经历一次所有——那些伤害过我的事物。更不愿意看它们再去伤害别人。所以，Cass，不是你’让’我帮助你，而是我想要帮助你，这两者他妈的简直是天差地别，既然你谢谢我把你当作朋友，就不要说什么’不是我的责任’之类的废话，”Dean原先平稳的语气突然变得越来越快，带上了急躁，他的目光和Castiel的目光紧紧地交缠在一起，长久地注视着彼此，像是要撞开所有的蓝色和绿色，望进那扇门后隐藏在阴影里的深处：“是我想待在这儿，Cass。（I want to be here, Cass.）”

“况且你还给我做午餐。（Furthermore, you made lunch for me.）”

Dean挑了挑眉毛，试图在最后开个玩笑打破此时焦灼的气氛，然而他最后一个元音还没说完，就感受到被一个温暖而柔软的身体拥入怀中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]用了原剧中Cass在精神病院里和Dean的一段对话，只不过两人说的内容反了过来。
> 
> [2]Misha和他儿子West一起拍的Cook Fast & Fresh with West短片里，West就是骑儿童车和Misha一起去超市买菜。后面Claire拿钙片、吃卷心菜叶子以及抹黄油的情节也是West做过的事。
> 
> [3]创伤后应激障碍（PTSD），指个体经历、目睹或遭遇到一个或多个涉及自身或他人的实际死亡、或受到死亡的威胁、或严重的受伤、或躯体完整性受到威胁后，所导致的精神障碍。
> 
> [4] Cook Fast & Fresh with West里Misha说过的话。


	6. His Hand in Mine

**[21:28:20]Charlie：你还真是个“混蛋”哈，居然没有告诉Castiel你这周出差，他来找你的时候听到这个消息时的眼神简直心碎了  
**

**  
[21:31:04]Dean：他为什么来找我？  
**

**  
[21:31:54]Charlie：我不知道，不过似乎不是什么重要的事…因为我们现在正在Jo的酒吧呢。看在上帝的份儿上！你真应该看看Castiel和Jo的妈妈拼酒的场面，他简直是个无情的喝酒机器  
**

**  
[21:32:05]Dean：你们是怎么把他拐到酒吧的？  
**

**  
[21:32:49]Charlie：不是“拐骗”（abduct）是“邀请”（invite），很简单——“嗨，Castiel，我们要去庆祝没有Dean Winchester的一天，你一起来吗？”如果你也想约他一起喝酒，直接问就行了，不过我想酒吧里有个火辣得要命的金发女孩要先你一步了  
**

**  
[21:33:11]Dean：我只是想知道谁照顾他的女儿，我们从前一起在他家里吃晚餐的时候，他告诉过我他很少喝酒  
**

**  
[21:33:16]Charlie：操（FUCK）  
**

**  
**

**[21:33:49]Charlie：哇噢，我不知道你们的关系都已经这么深入了！（Wow, Idk your relationship has gone so far！）  
**

**  
[21:34:01]Dean：你想太多了，我们只是朋友  
**

**  
[21:34:07]Charlie：你赢了，你太基了！（You win. You're so gaaaaaay!）  
**

**  
[21:34:10]Dean：我没有（I'm not）  
**

**  
[21:34:17]Dean：我可不想和你比这个  
**

**  
[21:34:37]Charlie：好吧，无论如何我会帮你消除那个金发女孩的威胁，不用谢我，这就是朋友应该做的  
**

**  
[21:34:53]Dean：我打赌你一直想这么做，别拿我当理由  
**

**  
**

**[21:34:56]Dean：gaaaaaay  
  
**

**  
  
  
* * *  
  
**

**  
[Sent a message to Castiel]  
  
**

**[21:32:08]Dean：你在酒吧？  
  
  
**

**  
* * ***

**  
[07:10:12]Dean：我居然现在才知道John和Castiel的女儿在同一家幼儿园  
**

**  
[07:20:32]Sam：我居然不知道你知道了Castiel的女儿在哪家幼儿园。  
**

**  
[07:22:11]Dean：你三十岁了，别表现得像个十五岁的女中学生一样  
**

**  
[07:23:39]Sam：噢，我只是很高兴，我可以不用在明天早上打电话叫醒你了，你会主动在六点醒来洗澡，刮胡子，喷香水，换上最好的衣服，对着镜子思考见面时应该用什么样的笑容。  
**

**  
[07:24:58]Dean：你太恶心了，现在我知道了你每次在约会之前都做些什么  
**

**  
[07:25:29]Dean：另外，咱俩谁是那个不称职的父亲来着？Jesus fucking Christ，为了明天能带John去家长开放日我甚至都坐了飞机回来！  
**

**  
[07:26:27]Sam：我很抱歉！当然，只为了“做个父亲”那一部分。  
**

**  
[07:26:31]Dean：biiiiiitch  
**

**  
[07:26:34]Sam：Jerk :)  
  
  
**

**  
* * *  
  
**

**  
[12:17:01]Dean：你觉得John能和Castiel的女儿好好相处吗？她不太像普通小孩，有PTSD还是什么的  
**

**  
[12:17:12]Sam：一个五岁的孩子是怎么患上PTSD的？  
**

**  
[12:17:18]Dean：有点复杂（It's complex）  
**

**  
[12:17:44]Sam：我不知道，不过John是个好孩子，而且他对谁都很友好，我看他比我们俩小时候讨人喜欢多了。  
**

**[12:17:50]Sam：而你也应该试着习惯坐飞机。  
**

**  
[12:17:55]Dean：别再给我发消息（Don’t text me any more）  
**

**  
  
* * *  
  
**

**  
[12:17:51]Castiel：是的，那时候我在酒吧。现在清醒多了。  
**

**  
[12:18:09]Dean：你醉了吗？Charlie告诉我你喝了很多  
**

**  
[12:18:25]Castiel：也许有一点，但我不容易喝醉，回家之后倒是睡了一个好觉。  
**

**  
[12:18:34]Dean：你会去幼儿园的家长开放日吗？  
**

  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
“所以，对她友好些，好吗？我会给你买冰淇淋的。”

  
他们来得晚了一些，幼儿园的门口已经停着一排汽车，Dean不得不继续往前开，寻找一个空的车位。在Impala熄火之后，他转过头对坐在副驾驶上的男孩说道。

  
“她可能和别的小孩……有些不一样。”

  
“什么不一样？”男孩用稚嫩的声音问道，“就像Jennifer那样吗？”Jennifer是Sam邻居的孩子，在幼年时因为车祸失去了一条腿。

  
“不，不是身体上的，就像——”Dean停顿了一下，“你还记得去年我们去湖边钓鱼，你不小心把你最喜欢的温迪戈玩偶掉进湖里那件事吗？”

  
“记得。”

  
“你感觉怎么样？”

  
“我感觉……”男孩回想了几秒中，吐出一个词，“难过。”

  
“就是这样，”Dean注视着John的眼睛，放慢了语速，希望他能尽量理解，“有一些人，经历过比失去自己最喜欢的玩偶更严重的事，他们失去了很多，感到非常难过，所以他们会表现得与其他人不太一样，你要知道，有时他们并不是故意去那么做，是那些坏事的错，就好像车祸让Jennifer不得不坐轮椅一样，现在，你该怎么做？”

  
John似懂非懂地点点头，这孩子除了他母亲的活泼之外也继承了Sam的一部分性格，在小小的年纪就总是时不时流露出深思的模样。“我会试着友好一些。（I’ll try to be nice.）”

  
“好男孩，”Dean揉了揉他的脑袋，“但如果她的一些举动让你感到不舒服，你可以告诉我。”

  
“但是，如果她不喜欢我怎么办？”

  
“什么？”

  
“Uncle Dean，你希望我能和她一起玩，但是如果她不想和我玩应该怎么办？”John扬起脑袋问道。

  
Dean愣了一下，然后说道：“如果她说想一个人待着，那你就去找别的朋友玩吧——对自己有点信心，小老虎，我相信她会喜欢你的。”他拍了拍男孩的后背以示鼓励。

  
Dean拉着John的手走进了幼儿园的大门，里面已经有了许多和孩子在一起的家长。今天纽约的天气不错，有些孩子在室外的草地上玩滑梯或秋千。John比Dean先发现了他的老师Elaine女士，Dean不得不站在走廊上试图认真听了一会儿John在幼儿园里的表现，关于他如何在运动和小组交流中表现出色，但在听到“John画画很不错，只不过他似乎有点喜欢把颜料涂到脸上”的部分时还是忍不住走了神。他心不在焉地用眼角的余光打量着四周，却没有发现那个他隐隐期望出现的身影。或许Castiel在室内。

  
终于，在新来的家长和孩子吸引了Elaine的注意力时，Dean迅速悄悄地带着John走开了。

  
幼儿园建筑内部的房间大部分是教室，里面摆放着各式各样的玩具和儿童书籍，墙面上是卡通涂鸦，Dean经过了几间，看见已经有些家长和孩子坐在里面玩着游戏。最后他在走廊尽头的一间教室里发现了Castiel。

  
“Uncle？”男孩刚想先一步踏进去，却发现Dean只停在门口，他疑惑地转过头。

  
“Dean？”抱着Claire的Castiel此时也转过头来，他的脸上带着微笑，“你来了。”

  
“路上堵了一会儿车，”Dean耸了耸肩，拉着John走到了Castiel面前，低头对男孩介绍道，“这是Castiel，你见过他，在超市里，还记得吗？这是Claire，在来的路上我告诉过你了。”

  
“早上好！”男孩抬起手挥了挥。

  
“你好，John。”Castiel点了点头。Claire则搂着Castiel的脖颈，沉默地打量着这个和她年龄相仿的男孩。

  
“你是Same Winchester先生吗？”这时，那位先前似乎在和Castiel谈话的女人微笑着问道，她冲着Dean伸出手，“我是Daphne Allen，这里的老师。”

  
“Dean Winchester，”Dean伸出手和她握了握，露出一个礼貌的笑容，“我是Sam的哥哥。”Daphne的外表与谈吐给人的第一印象很和善，Dean记得Castiel曾经提起过，她是Claire为数不多愿意接触的几个人之一。  
  


“所以，你们认识对方？”Daphne的眼神在两人之间移动了一个来回。

  
“我们是朋友。”

  
“并且我们都在同一家公司工作。”Dean看了Castiel一眼，回答道。

  
“真巧，”Daphne发出感叹的声音，然后突然想起什么似的转向Dean，“说起来，John的父母……”

  
“他们有工作要做。”

  
“那可真是遗憾。”

  
“他们也觉得很抱歉。”Dean说着，伸手轻轻揉了揉John的头顶。

  
  


  
* * *  
  


  
他们终于找到了一个相对安静的教室，几个家长带着孩子坐在里面看书。Dean一开始担心John会表现出心不在焉，因为他明显对户外更感兴趣，他在幼儿园里的几个要好的朋友都在外面玩耍，但这孩子什么都没说。不过他表现得明显比Dean希望的好得多——在他们发现了这里有星球大战系列的乐高玩具之后，男孩立刻把户外滑梯抛到了脑后，开始一门心思地给Claire讲解起Luke Skywalker拯救银河系的故事来。而作为第一个带着John看了星球大战的人，Dean觉得很欣慰。

  
一开始，他和Castiel还在旁边帮忙拼一拼战机模型，但过了一会儿，两人就开始坐到一旁的矮凳上，看着孩子们自己把那些积木摆成他们想要的形状，主动创造一场微型的银河战役。Claire对于陨石和战机应该怎么摆放颇有自己的看法，所幸John对这方面并不坚持，很快他就开始乐在其中。

  
“他们看上去相处得还不错。”Castiel拿着两杯咖啡走了过来，递了一杯给Dean。

  
“他们都是好孩子。”Dean接过咖啡，“你从哪儿拿到的咖啡？”

  
“Daphne的办公室。”Castiel在Dean身边坐下来，看着那两个孩子，“谢谢你，Dean，”他叹了口气，“，原先我担心他会不喜欢她——老师告诉我，她不和其他孩子说话，而且有时表现得有些过于强势，其他人有点儿害怕她。”

  
“没必要谢我，John似乎天生就知道应该怎么和不同的人好好相处，几乎每一个遇见他的人都会喜欢他——只要他们别看见这孩子在餐桌上逃避吃胡萝卜的样子。”Dean也在看着不远处孩子们的方向，下意识地将他的双腿放松地向前伸展，“我敢打赌等他上了中学之后肯定会招惹上不少女孩。”

“就像你一样？”

  
“为什么你认为我在中学的时候是那样？”

Castiel愣了一下，错开Dean的眼神，“我不知道。”他转过头，“只是……一种感觉。”

“好吧，我确实是那样，”Dean短暂地作露出了一个戏谑的笑容，“Sam的成绩比我好得多，不过在这一点上他可远远不如我，他甚至在大学的时候还要打电话问我应该怎么跟女孩搭讪。”他的语气中有一点点得意，“我约会过许多女孩——不过，我不是说John会变成我这样，要我说，他比我和Sam小时候都好得多了，当人们长大之后就能看出其中的区别，谁是真正友好的人，谁又是只想让其他人爱他的混蛋。”

“我没有看出区别。”

“什么？”

“如果你刚才说的那些话是在自嘲——我认为你是那些真正值得被喜爱的好人。”

这种突如其来的真诚往往只能让Dean用沉默应对，像突然被打中了心脏，却罕见地没有受伤害，而Castiel简直天生擅长做这种事。他转过目光，Castiel的侧脸距离他如此的近，Dean舔了舔嘴唇，有许多的可能的话在他的脑海里闪过——然而他最后只能说道：“谢谢。”

  
Castiel认真地看着某个事物时，就好像从来不知道移开目光甚至眨眼似的，“这种感觉很奇妙。”他微微歪了歪脑袋，注视着两个毛茸茸的小脑袋凑在一起研究着战机的摆放位置，“当你觉得孩子们还需要协助的时候，他们却早已经在你不知道的时候学会了自己的方法，你观察着他们如何从身边的事物学习，同时也是在观察你自己——能回溯到很久以前，你还在他们这个年纪的时候。”他的右手下意识地轻轻摩挲着纸杯表面，Dean没有接话，而是等着Castiel继续说下去。

  
“我希望她能有一些同年龄的玩伴，我可以陪她一起，但这对她来说还‘不够’。在她这个年龄的时候我也不擅长交朋友——没有什么坏事曾经发生在我身上，我只是不擅长，你得接受世界上就是有这样的人，对吧？虽然我有兄弟。Gabriel是我最小的哥哥，但是他也比我大了五岁，而且，他们不喜欢小孩，可以说我在成年之后才有资格参与他们之间的话题。”

  
“那时候你觉得孤独吗？”

“有一点，”Castiel喝了一口咖啡，“直到后来我父母把我暂时送到了Jimmy的家，我才开始意识到别人的家庭是什么样，或者说——意识到了正常的家庭应该是什么样——你和Sam在小时候会一起玩吗？”

“噢，有时我们会一起打篮球，”Dean回答道，“但他那会儿没我高，所以通常是我投篮，他来捡球。”

“我现在开始觉得你从前可能真的是个混蛋了。”

“哈哈，不过他现在简直长成了一个大脚怪，有空的话你应该见见他，也许我们可以一起在他家的后院聚餐。”

“我很乐意。”

“不过比起运动他更喜欢看书，但我们俩都很喜欢电影。”

“听起来真好，”Castiel笑了一下，收回目光，低头看着手中的咖啡。“Jimmy曾经跟我说过他和他的妻子考虑再生一个孩子，这样Claire也能有一个陪她一起长大的朋友，并且她喜欢这个提议。”他说得很慢，声音很轻，但是清晰，像热咖啡的香气一样缓缓地在Dean的脑海里留下印记，并萦绕其中，“他的一家人都是虔诚的天主教徒，在每次开始用餐前都会手拉手一起祷告，在那场意外发生之后，Claire曾经问过我，为什么上帝不能把她的父母带回来？而我不知道该怎么回答，如果他们还活着，她完全有机会成为另一种人，活得更快乐，我试着不去想，但是不能，每当想起这种可能性，我……”Castiel停住了。

有那么一瞬间Dean想握住Castiel的手，以此停下他不停地抚摸着纸杯边缘以此来安抚自己的动作。Dean仰头喝空了自己的那杯，把空杯子放在身后的柜子上。“我知道那种感觉，我曾经也这么想过，在我妈妈刚过世的时候。”Dean转过头看着Castiel的手，“我用了很长时间去思考——甚至可以说是怨恨，怨恨什么样的上帝才会让这种事发生在她这样美好的人身上，这让我过去内心常常充满了愤怒。有一次，大概是Sam三岁的时候吧，他突然问我，‘我们的妈妈去哪儿了？’。”

“你怎么回答他的？”

“当时我告诉他妈妈去了一个很远的地方，但她爱我们。现在的我或许会直接试着向小孩解释‘死亡’是什么，因为人总有一天要面对。不过后来Sam没有再提起过这件事，他似乎通过自己的某种方式理解了死亡——噢，我都想不起来我是什么时候理解的——并且接受得很好，也许是因为他几乎没有和母亲待在一起的记忆。”

“那你呢？”

Dean愣了一下，“已经过去很多年了——我现在和Sam都过得不错，你不可能永远都保持着愤怒。”他深深地吐出一口气，才慢慢说道：“为了身边其他重要的人，当然，更多的是为了你自己，有时候你得放过自己，即使那可能很难。”

Castiel沉默了一会儿，说道：“我很抱歉听到这个。”

“为什么你总是喜欢对所有的事都感到抱歉？”

“我很抱……好吧，我只是习惯了，谢谢你告诉我你的故事。”

“也许我确实也应该找个人聊一聊，Sam一直这么说。”Dean笑了一下，然后又恢复了原先的表情，“我有一些记忆，我的妈妈过去会给我讲睡前故事，内容已经忘了，但我一直记得那种感觉。”他微微皱起眉，像是在回忆，“像是幸福，”Dean慢慢挑选着合适的词语，“以及无比的安定，而在那之后的我的生活中，好像再也没有出现过那样的感觉，不过我时常会梦到——有时候我想，也许是因为我曾经得到过，所以需要付出更多作为交换。”

“不，”Castiel果断地说道，“没有人是理所当然得承受失去的。”Castiel说得如此坚定，那双真挚而又不由自主地充满悲悯的眼睛望着他，Dean错觉下一秒Castiel就会握住他的手，让一只手中的温暖和安抚传到另一只手上。但下一秒是Claire过来打断了他们的对话。

“我要去厕所。”她对Castiel说。

“好的，你想自己去吗？”Castiel问道。女孩点点头，然后离开了。

目送着Claire走出教室门，Dean把目光重新投到自家的小男孩身上，“嘿，”他招了招手，示意John走过来，“你感觉怎么样？”

“还不错，”John手里还拿着一个千年隼的模型，“她愿意听我说Luke Skywalker的故事，但是说她更喜欢Han Solo，就和你一样。”

Dean笑了起来，揉了揉John的脑袋。“你可以不要再弄乱我的头发了吗？我已经四岁了！”男孩试图推开Dean的手，小声地抗议道。

“我发现我越来越喜欢她了——等你到了十四岁再跟我说这句话吧。”

“那我能和她结婚吗？”

Dean手上的动作停住了，“你说什么？”

而John似乎没有意识到自己说出了什么样的话，只是一字一句地重复了一遍，“我能和Claire结婚吗？”说这句话的时候就好像在说今天的晚餐能吃苹果派吗一样自然，然而在看到Dean欲言又止的表情之后，男孩渐渐发现气氛有些不对，有些心虚地抱紧了怀里的模型，声音也变小了些，“不能吗？”

“John，你——”Dean刚想说话，Castiel却拉住了他的手臂，示意打断一下他。“John，”Castiel对着男孩笑了笑，“为什么你想和Claire结婚？”

男孩迟疑了一会儿，慢慢开口解释道：“她告诉我她有限量版的蓝色温迪戈玩偶……而我有紫色温迪戈玩偶，如果我们结婚的话，这样就可以玩千年隼大战温迪戈了。”Dean发现他有时候确实不能理解小孩的脑回路，“千年隼大战温迪戈“，听起来简直就像迪士尼为了圈钱搞出的大烂片片名。“Daddy告诉我，结婚是一种承诺，这样我们就可以分享我们拥有的东西。”

“但是你们不需要为了玩具而结婚，”Castiel依旧耐心地解释着：“你们可以只做朋友，也能分享玩具。”

“别相信你爸爸的话，他可没告诉你有多少人结了婚之后又花了后半辈子的时间后悔。”Dean嗤笑了一声。而Castiel看了他一眼，低声说道：“你不需要这么对他说，Dean。”他立刻闭上了嘴，比了一个“你来说”的手势。

“听我说，John，”Castiel把一只手搭上男孩的肩膀，认真地注视着他的眼睛，“你父亲说得没错，婚姻是一种承诺，意味着你同意和对方分享你的生活，你的财产，意味着你们之间在法律上的关系已经比所有的亲属更加紧密，对方在你病重时可以成为你的生命的第一决定人，这是个非常、非常重要的承诺，不应该只为了得到玩具或者其他你想要的东西而结婚，当你有与那个人分享这些重要事物的渴望，并且对方也有这种渴望时，你们才能一起许下这个承诺。”

John似懂非懂地点头，Dean不太确定他是否理解了Castiel说的话——他甚至都没想到Castiel居然会如此认真地解释，换作他应该只会说些“你的年纪太小了还不能结婚”之类的话。“但是，”男孩眨了眨眼睛，问道：“万一对方以后后悔了呢？或者我后悔了呢？“

“John，婚姻是爱的证明——虽然现在有一部分人已经不这么认为，“Castiel温柔地笑了笑，”而愿意去爱某人也就意味着你愿意承担可能随之而来的痛苦。“

孩子的注意力很好转移，Claire回来之后，John又马上和她投入到了游戏中去，看上去似乎已经不再纠结于理解刚才的对话。但是Dean不行。因为有些未解决的尴尬经历埋在了你的心底，总有一天会因为某些事重新浮上水面，而Dean Winchester就是没办法做到对此视而不见。

“刚才那些话让人印象深刻。”一方面，他觉得不应该打扰Castiel专注地看着他的孩子，另一方面，有些话却始终抵在他的喉咙，着急着想要蹦出来。“我觉得你和Sam应该能聊得不错。”他咽了咽口水说道，假装和Castiel看向同一个方向，眼角余光却观察着Castiel的反应。

Castiel略带迷惑地转头看着Dean，“我以为我们也聊得不错……？”

“噢，当然，我没有别的意思。”该死的，Dean Winchester，你都在说些什么，“说起来，你还记不记得那天你送我去医院的时候，”他终于说出口了，却觉得心脏好像很久没有跳得这么快过，就像个不小心打碎了邻居的玻璃而不得不去道歉的小孩，“后来我的助理告诉我，我在打了麻醉药之后说了一些胡话……”

Castiel歪了歪脑袋，像是在回忆。“你说……噢，我想起来了，没关系，”他说道，语气平静，就像个轻易原谅了打碎自家玻璃的小孩的人，“我不是第一次见到打了麻醉之后就开始神志不清的人了。”

“是吗，你还见过谁？”

“Gabriel，有一次他拔了智齿，回来之后麻醉的药效还没结束，结果他给我们讲了一个他十七岁那年去蒙特卡洛遇到了一群色情女星的故事——虽然他平时几乎就是那个样子，但是我们都知道当Michael在场的时候，他是绝对不会讲这种事的。Michael那时的脸色很不妙。”

“Well，那确实有些尴尬。”

Castiel没有再说话。

* * *

**一天前**

Dean从机场出来，坐进出租车后座时，Castiel刚好发来一条短信。前几秒他没有意识到自己露出了一个笑容，甚至忘记了告诉司机他要去哪个地方。

**[12:18:40]Castiel：我会的，怎么了？**

**[12:19:16]Dean：只想告诉你今天早上我才知道Sam的儿子John和Claire在同一所幼儿园，我早该想到的，毕竟你们住得那么近，不过Sam比我更不称职，他和Jessie都因为工作不能陪John去参加家长开放日，所以只有我能去了**

**[12:19:36]Castiel：我为他们感到抱歉。那么你明天愿意来我家吃晚饭吗？**

**[12:20:00]Dean：当然，飞机上的午餐太难吃了。  
**

**[12:20:12]Castiel：我得去接Claire了，昨天晚上我拜托了Daphne帮忙照顾她。**

**[12:20:21]Dean：告诉Claire我想念她，另外，我会告诉Charlie以后别强迫你去酒吧**

**[12:20:34]Castiel：她没有强迫我。没关系，昨天大家都很开心，这是最好的。可惜你不在这儿。**


End file.
